Waking the Dead
by Kuroui
Summary: Rest In Peace. That's what you say to the dead right? Well the Organization doesn't think that way. The Wheel of Fate is turning. Where old friends reappear and are revieved and the ghosts of Pieta are thrown into chaos. This is the sequel to Lost Sibling
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Waking the Dead **

**Prologue**

_**7 years ago**_

She had hidden her Yoki well all these years but training her had cost her. The warrior raised her blade.

"Die" the warrior lunged. As the warrior's sword was an inch from the other's neck she was hit with a force that sent her flying away. She flipped and looked up to see two cloaked figures standing by the one she was supposed to kill. "I have no business with you. Leave I only came for her"

"You want her. You gotta go through us" the first cloaked one said. The warrior took a stance and the two cloaked figures raised their swords. She turned around sheathing her sword and began to walk away.

"You're not going to kill me?" her target said

"With your Yoki like that. No one will be able to find you. You'll be dead according to the Organization's records" the warrior said not turning was soon out of sight.

The second cloaked warrior turned to her companion "How long will it take for your arm to regenerate?"

"A few months."

"Jeez, why'd ya have to go and do that?" the first cloaked one complained.

"If you don't like my decision you are welcome to leave." The other remained silent.

"Well then, we should go inside." The second cloaked one said.

"I guess" the other cloaked one mumbled stalking towards their hut sighing "Who knew she was alive."

"It was quite a surprise for me as well." Her companion said following with the other cloaked figure by her side.

"You surprised? Ya right." The one ahead retorted.

"Be more respectful to your superior" the other cloaked figure scold

"It's been five years. You think my attitude is ganna change now?"

"Probably not" her friend sighed. Then she turned to her superior and friend "You think you'll need help?"

"I'm not a child" she said calmly as they entered the house.

"But he is" the hot-headed one pointed to the young boy bouncing on the bed.

"So you two have do split the chores since I can't do them"

"Aw man"

"Don't complain" her calm friend said

"Why'd we take in the brat anyway?" the question went unanswered.

_**Current**_

Above a forest on a cliff were three figures wearing cloaks. One sat with her legs crossed and her hands holding her legs leaning against a tree. Another lay beside her in the grass with the shadow of the tree leaves covering her face. The tallest of the three was leaning on the tree sitting down with her legs in front of her and her arms crossed

"Oi, how long is it 'till we go again?" the one with a tom-boyish hair laying down asked

"4 weeks" her long haired friend said.

"Hmm... I wonder how much he's grown?" their wavy-haired companion who sat cross legged muttered

"Come on. It's only been three months" her hot-headed friend said

"He's hit a growth spurt"

"Pfft. Yea yea"

"As least I can see it happening."

"Are you callin' me blind?" she sat up glaring

"No, just unobservant"

"You pickin' a fight?"

"No, but I'll give you one if you want" she smirked

"Stop it you two" their long haired friend sighed

"Sorry" they mumbled. The short haired one laid back down.

"Say" the wavy haired one began "I've been wondering..."

"What?" her short haired friend asked

"What was our reason for living these past years?" Silence.

"Clyde was." The long haired one finally said

"I suppose" the wavy haired one sighed looking up at the sky. The three remained silent the rest of the day and went back to the hut once the sun had gone down.

* * *

><p>She gasped sitting up. Then looked at her hands. Was it possible? No she remembered clearly, she died. Then what was she doing here? She looked around spotting three of her comrades who began to stir. They all woke confused as she was.<p>

The door of the cell opened and a warrior walked in "Do as I say if you want to get away from the Organization" she said swiftly "You have been brought back to life by an experiment to only way to live is to pretend you have no memories and I'll do the rest."

"How can we trust you?" the wavy haired one asked

"You want to see Miria again don't you?" the four girls mouth dropped open in shock. "Just do as I-" she was cut off as the door opened.

"Ah, wonderful" the scarred man commented stepping in and seeing the girls awake. "How are you?"

"Who are you?" the one short hair asked.

He looked surprised "Do you not know me" all four girls shook their head. He smiled after questioning them several times he found that they only remembered their names. "How intriguing. Oh well." He turned to the warrior "Number 8, you will take charge of them here on out. Teach them to fight."

"Yes, sir" Dietrich mumbled.

"If you excuse me, I must report to my superiors" he walked to the door which was being held open by one of his servants. He stopped in mid stride "Take them to old training room and debrief them. Understand? Everything you need is there. Also you've remembered their symbols, give them the right outfit and sword."

"Yes, sir"

"Good" he walked out of the room and the door shut behind him. Dietrich waited a few moments before sighing.

"How do you know Miria?" the one with long hair asked

"I can't explain here. Follow me." Dietrich led them to the old training room. There were four standard warrior uniforms on the ground with symbols on them and unmarked Claymores lay beside them. After they had slipped on the uniforms they stood in a circle and Dietrich explained the situation.

"Out of the twenty-four in Pieta only seven survived" she began. Their faces fell

"Who?" one asked

"Number 6, Miria, Number 14, Cynthia, Number 15, Deneve, Number 22, Helen, Number 31, Tabitha, Number 40, Yuma and Number 47, Clare."

"How did you meet them?"

"Helen saved my life from Riful of the West. Long story short, I stuck around while Helen was healing and got aquatinted with the others."

"Where are they now?"

"Rabona."

"The Holy City?" the one with long hair exclaimed. Dietrich nodded "How did they manage to get in?"

"They saved the city from an awakened being. They have residence there thanks to Galatea."

"The number 3?"

"Former."

"Wait." The wavy haired one interrupted "Before we go on. How long have we been dead exactly?"

"Seven years" they were shocked

"Seven?" one of the calmer girls repeated

"Yes."

"So what are you doing? A spy for Miria?"

"You could say that."

"But why?" the short haired one asked

"I can't explain that. When we escape I'll tell you everything in full detail with Miria." They nodded silently.

"Dietrich." A voice called as the door opened. They turned to see a warrior step into the room. "Daé told me I was to assist you"

"That would be helpful, Nina. You can fight her." Dietrich pointed to the one with short hair.

"Alright" they stepped back to let them spar.

Dietrich got lost in her thoughts '_What have I got myself into? I hope I can get these four out of here safely'_

* * *

><p>From the shadows near the Organizaion three figures had heard everything Dietrich said. They had been watching the Organization for quite some time now.<p>

"It's begun" one whispered

* * *

><p>There's the prologue!<p>

I've probably made it obvious who the unnamed characters are but I hope it sparks your interest!

Review Plz!


	2. Chapter 1: Wheel of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Notice: For thoses who take this the wrong way. There is NO YURI**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 1: Wheel of Fate**

Clyde flipped the paper over revealing four all too familiar symbols. The ghosts stared. The silence remained for a while. Clyde was tense wondering how they would react. Helen was the first to speak.

"You've got to be shittin' with me" she whispered. "You're joking, right!" she turned to Clyde raising her voice her expression of anger and sadness.

Clyde shook his head. "That's what she told me exactly"

"But something like this, something like this..." she trailed off shaking with anger and looked down.

Cynthia and Tabitha were looking at the paper still in disbelief, Yuma had dropped to the floor gripping and shaking her head, Clare stood her head turned to the window expression unreadable, Deneve had lowered her head and closed her eyes fists at her side, and Miria stood still her eyes closed.

"Clyde, leave them alone" Galatea told him quietly. He nodded and turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder once before exiting. "Don't do anything reckless" she said to the women before closing the door behind her.

"This has got to be a lie, right? This is a joke, right?" Cynthia's voice cracked and tears spilled down her face. Tabitha who had tears forming in her eyes looked over at Cynthia. She reached over and buried her head in Cynthia's right shoulder hugging her.

Yuma who was on her knees sniffled. "It can't be, it can't" Helen bent down beside her placing a gentle hand on the left shoulder.

Clare then began to walk to the door.

"Clare, where are you going?" Deneve looked up at her

"To get some air" she simply replied opening the door and making a haste exit.

"Should we stop her?" Deneve asked Miria who still had her eyes closed.

"No, if she wanted to go to the Organization she would have jumped out the window" Miria replied keeping her eyes closed.

The ghosts remained silent the whole day. They didn't talk to anyone or even each other. The residence was completely silence and they all looked as if they were in a trance of dazed. Even Miria seemed out of it. Galatea had told Miata and Clarice of the situation so they left the ghosts alone. Clyde made his way back to Lezon soon after he had given the message to them. Lena was taken care of by the orphanage, Clarice and Miata hung around with Sid and Galk and Galatea was busy with nun duties. The ghosts were left alone with their thoughts.

"Ne" Helen suddenly spoke up that night when they were all in the living room. They all looked at her "I just realized something" she gritted her teeth and had an angry expression on her face. "If they're alive that means they must have brought their corpses back to life. That mean they would have had to gone to Pieta and got the bodies" They all realized what she was saying.

"We can't do anything about it." Miria calmly said

"Why not! First, they send us off as sacrifices and now they can't even let our comrades rest in peace!" Helen stood up sharply from the chair she was sitting in sending it crashing to the ground. She was fuming

"If we go, we will only be putting their lives in danger. Dietrich's as well. They will probably use them as hostages. Then what will you do?" Miria asked calmly. Helen was shaking in anger but knew Miria was right. She stormed off to the roof.

"You all get some rest. A lot happened today" Miria told them standing. They were all in too much of a daze from the knowledge they had acquired this morning and didn't argue. Once they had all gone up to their rooms, Miria walked up the stairs to the roof. She opened the door quietly and shut it quietly behind her. Helen stood looking at Rabona her back turned to Miria.

"Why? Why not someone else? Why them?" Helen's voice shook. Miria went up to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Helen had tears running down her face and her hands were in fists.

"I don't know but I promise, we **will** get them out of there and make the Organization pay." Helen nodded and let Miria guide her back to their room.

* * *

><p>"You can't expect them to go there!" the warrior shouted<p>

"Silence, Number 8." The man in black snapped

"But-"

"Are you going against us?" Dietrich shut her mouth in anger. She looked over at the four other warriors her eyes full of sympathy. "You four understand your mission. Go to the North and take out the group of Awakened Ones" They nodded. "Number 8, you are being reassigned momentarily while they are gone. Go to Ermita he had your job"

Dietrich nodded and walked out of the room. As she passed the four warriors she whispered "I'm sorry"

"Now go" the man told the four.

"Sending the useless ones to die, Daé?" Rubel stepped from the shadows as they left

"They were just test subjects. I have no need for them." He turned and left for his lab.

Outside as the four warriors left the Organization and made their way to the North, three shadows watched them.

"What are we going to do?" the first one asked

"Should we go to Rabona?" the second one asked.

Their leader didn't respond. Instead she pulled on her cloak and put her mask on which was made of metal and covered her nose and mouth and neck, her symbol etched on the the right side of the metal protecting her neck. The mask was mostly disguised her voice and protected her neck. She silently slipped the hood up and jumped through the shadows following the four warriors. The other two followed in suit.

_5 Days Later_

The four warriors looked around. It was amazing they had reached the north within five days. They had picked up a human carriage with horses which sped up their journey. After they had no use for them they dropped the carriage and horses off at a nearby town. The leader of the group began to walk in the direction of the group of Yoki which were supposedly their targets. The Awakened Ones didn't have strong Yoki and therefore seemed weak. That was their mistake.

"Hahahaha! Didn't you little girls say you were going to chop us up into pieces?" One male Awakened One mocked in a laugh. The four were covered in injuries and were panting out of breath. They had encountered the group of six Awakened Ones but were only able to dispose of one.

"Is this... Is this going to be the end?" the warrior with long hair spoke.

"Hahaha! Die!" the large winged Awakened One with four arms charged. The others stood back watching in anticipation but they didn't anticipate what happened next. He charged and the warriors weakly raised their swords in defence. As he neared them a black blur flew from behind him and landed in front of the warriors. Three cloaked figures stood in front of the warriors.

"Who are-" the winged Awakened One skid to a stop and didn't finish his sentence as his body split. His head slashed in half diagonally his legs and arms severed and his torso cut up into ribbons.

"You!" the other Awakened Ones screeched all lunging at once. The cloaked figures disappeared and they stopped. Their eyes widened as they reappeared inside the circle of the Awakened Ones.

"Haha! You trying to die?" One laughed lunging. The warriors and Awakened Ones were all shocked as the one that lunged was diced to pieces. The figures had not seemed to move though.

"Wha-what are you!" the Awakened Ones turned to run away.

"Four left. Whoever kills the most wins!" one of the figures said

"You're on!" the second one said. They both disappeared and both reappeared in front of the awakened ones. They blurred and before any of them could move they were diced to pieces. One of the figures hadn't moved as the Awakened Ones began to run, leaving her comrades to deal with them. She began to walk to the four warriors who were watching them in awe. As she approached the warriors raised their blades at her.

"Put down your swords, Former Number 8, 9, 11, 13, Flora, Jean, Undine and Veronica"

* * *

><p>"Oi, how long do you think it will take for us to get to Lezon?" the short haired woman asked. Her cloak block her body from the harsh wind but the howling of the wind drowned her voice<p>

"What?" her companion yelled

"How long will it take us to get to Lezon at this pace!" she yelled back

"That depends on the weather from here on!"

"Damn, this fukin' weather!" she shouted into the air

"Calm down!" her companion yelled at her

"This fukin' weather is pissin' me off!"

"Stop it" their superiors told them who was walking ahead of them.

"But-"

"I said stop"

"Fine" the short haired warrior huffed

"We will get there when we get there. Now stop complaining and come on."

"Hai, hai" the other warrior piped up trotting up to her superior

"Jeez, I'm coming" the hot-headed one said. "Why are we going early anyways?" she asked as she fell in line with her two friends

"I have a bad feeling." Her superior responded.

"Well, I trust your judgement." The wavy-haired woman told her

"You always have" huffed her hot-headed friend

"Anything wrong with that, Noel?"

"Not really, Sophia"

"If you two have time to chat then keep up" their superior said increasing her pace

"Yes, Irene" they said in unison.

* * *

><p>Only the gods could see what was happening. The Wheel of Fate was beginning to turn. Important meetings would happen, alliances would be made, friendships made, restored and broken. The island which was meant only as the laboratory for Awakened Beings was changing and it would never be the same again. The bonds of destiny were connecting and a new era was soon going to be made. An era where the Organization was no more.<p>

* * *

><p>There's the first Chapter! Hope you have liked it!<p>

I figured many people would have already figured out who were revived and who Irene, Noel and Sophia were so i got it out of the way in this chapter. Not only that its hard not using names but who are these three mysterious figures?

I should also mention about the relation with the swords in Lost Sibling Chapter 11 and the Prolouge. I was originally going to have Flora and party have their swords but I remembered Deneve took Undine's after so it wouldn't work. So I just decided it would be simpler to give them all unmarked Claymores since they aren't full warriors of the Organization anyway. Sorry for the screw up

Review Plz!

I **NEED** Feedback To Keep Me Going!

PS - I will be updating alot slower from now on. Exams are coming up and the next three weeks are going to be busy with summatives and final evaluations. Sorry


	3. Chapter 2: Early Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 2: Early Meeting**

The night air was crisp and the town of Lezon was silent. A full moon illuminated the light and the sky was clear of clouds. On the roof of his house, Clyde laid down facing the sky. Though his eyes may have been on the moon he did not see it. His thoughts were muddled and there were too many things to think about. It had been twelve days since he had delivered Dietrich's message to the ghosts in Rabona. He had left soon after delivering the messages but the state that they had been in when he gave them the message troubled him. He felt anger, disbelief, regret, sadness, and happiness all at the same time from them. Galatea had assured him that everything would be alright and he chose to believe her. He went back to Lezon to wait for Dietrich, but now twelve days later there was still no sign of her. *CRACK* Clyde bolted upright hearing a twig snap. Using his enhanced inhumane eyesight he looked to the east forest. There were three cloaked figures approaching. He recognized the cloaks immediately. One was brown with a left shoulder pad, and the others both dark green with a metal clip which led them in place. Clyde jumped off the roof and ran to meet them.

"Irene! Noel! Sophia!" he had a broad grin on his face as he approached them. He jumped and wrapped his arms around Irene who was in the front leading the other two, as usual. "What are you doing here?"

"First, let go" Irene sighed. He did.

"Still cold ain't ya?" Noel pulled down her cloak and stepped up to Clyde and ruffled his hair "Hey brat"

"So why are you guys here so early?"

Irene explained "I felt there was something wrong. Something unnatural and had to come check it out."

"Oh" Clyde dropped his head thinking '_Irene's intuition is amazing. I can't believe she sensed something like this'_

"Clyde?" Sophia called his name

"Hmm?"

"Do you know something?"

"Ah, well..." he trailed of and didn't meet her eyes

"Spill it brat" Noel crossed her arms.

Clyde sighed "Alright, I'll tell you. Follow me" he led them into his house and sat down at the table. Then he explained to them about the Organization brining back four dead warriors from the War of Pieta.

"What!" Noel stood up so fast her chair clattered to the floor. Sophia's mouth dropped slightly and Irene's eyes widened, only slightly though.

"More importantly, how do you know this?" Irene asked. He then explained to them about the Ghosts and Dietrich.

"Heh? Seven brats trying to take down the Organization? You've got to be kidding me." Noel snorted

"Where are they?" Sophia asked

"In the Holy City of Rabona" That raised Irene's eyebrow

"How did they manage that?"

"One of the ghosts once saved them from a Yoma seven years ago. They slowly opened up, not only that a former warrior was disguised as a blind nun there and she also helped them."

"How many of them are there exactly?" Sophia asked

"Including Dietrich, eleven"

"Eleven, eh?" Noel tapped her chin

"Do you know their names?" Sophia asked

"Umm, let's see... Galatea was disguised as the blind nun; there are two warriors who ran away named Miata and Clarice. Tabitha, Cynthia and Deneve are survivors from the war as well as two others I don't know the names of and of course Miria-nee and Helen-nee."

"Miria-nee? Helen-nee?" Sophia asked

Clyde smiled "You guys remember how I told you I had two sisters but they were killed by the Yoma?" they nodded "Well, it turns out I was wrong. They actually were taken and became warriors. Now they're survivors of the War in Pieta hiding in Rabona."

"Heh..." Noel tapped her chin "How interesting"

"It's a miracle that you were able to meet them." Irene told him.

"I know" he smiled broadly

"So out of the eleven you don't know two of the names?"

"That's right."

"How do they look?" Noel asked him

"How will that help?" Sophia turned to her friend

"Hey what if we know them?"

"We've been hiding for over a decade. Who the hell would be alive that we know?" she snorted

"You callin' me stupid?"

"No, but I can if you want"

"Noel, Sophia." She didn't raise her voice but hearing Irene scold them stopped them from arguing any further. "When is the next time you will meet with them?" Irene looked back at Clyde.

"I will go to Rabona if Dietrich gives me a message but sometimes Miria-nee drops by. I don't think they will though. They're still probably shaken up about their comrades being revived"

"I see..." Irene closed her eyes in thought.

"So what are we going to do?" Sophia asked her superior

"What do you mean?" Noel asked Sophia

"Are we going to join the 'ghosts' or are we going to stay out of it and keep hiding?"

"..." Noel had no answer to that. "Irene?"

"Why are you asking me?" Irene didn't open her eyes

"What do you mean why are we asking you?" Sophia turned her attention back to Irene

"You can make your own choices. Why ask me?"

"Well..." Sophia trailed off

"Cause your our leader" Noel simply said

Irene turned to look at her with confusion in her eyes "I'm your leader?"

"Yea, we've been hiding together all these years. Not only that I still haven't repaid you my debt for saving me that time."

"Noel, that was years ago."

"I still need to repay you. Not only that," she smiled "Your my friend and I wanna stick with you and Sophia" Irene's eyes widened and she was speechless.

"Same goes for me, Irene" Sophia put in "I'll respect whatever decision you make. I want to stay with you and Noel as well. I also have my debt to repay."

"Noel... Sophia..." Irene had no words. "What if my decision isn't one you like?" she managed

"I decided after that time that I'd follow you Irene" Sophia said

"Where Sophia and you go, I go" Noel simply said.

"You two..." Irene sighed and smiled "Alright. We'll go meet these 'ghosts'"

"Alright!" Noel did a fist pump and Sophia chuckled. Clyde had been silent the whole time they had been talking.

"When are you planning to go?"

"I'm not sure. I think we will go with you" Irene replied

"I don't mind, but I don't know the next time I'm going to go."

"We can wait" Sophia sighed

"Are you sure?"

"We'll wait brat" Noel rolled her eyes

"But-"

"Clyde." Irene stopped him "We'll wait" He nodded then stood up. As he stood he swayed and almost fell over. If not for Noel's quick movement he would have fallen to the floor.

"Oi, brat. Are you okay?" Noel said supporting him

"I'm just tired" he mumbled, eyes drooping.

Noel sighed "You're so troublesome" then scooped him up in her arms

"Hey, put me down" Clyde mumbled tiredly

"You can barely put up an argument, let alone walk" Noel said as she walked up the stairs. "You don't have to act so tough. Sometimes you just have to let people help you." During the time she spoke Clyde had fallen asleep in her arms. After hearing no response, Noel looked down to see him breathing peacefully. Chuckling quietly she laid him down in his bed before heading back downstairs. "He's asleep." Noel informed coming down the stairs. Irene nodded signalling she had heard.

"Hey, I'm grabbing some air" Sophia said beginning to walk out the door.

"I'll come with you" Noel said following her. The two jumped onto the roof of the house and sat down.

Sophia breathed deeply. "You know, I still have dreams about that time."

"Yea, same here. I don't think I can ever repay Irene for that" Noel closed her eyes.

_Priscilla's Yoki was running wild. "Priscilla!" Irene yelled as she launched herself from the ground and jumped of a side of a building heading for Teresa. "Noel, Sophia. Can you stand? We have to go after her!" Irene looked back at them. "That fool doesn't even know her limits"_

"_This must be a joke!" Noel shook with fear as they approached the mountain "Their Yoma auras are huge. They can't be real"_

"_What can we do? Look at them?" Sophia shook as well._

'_Wait both auras have grown but one is far beyond the other. Whose is it?' Irene thought 'Either way, if Teresa is the one with the bigger aura then she will kill Priscilla and we will have failed our mission. If Priscilla kills Teresa then she will most likely go over her limit. We won't be able to kill her and mostly die.' She thought "Noel, Sophia" Irene turned around_

"_What?" Noel asked_

"_Take these" she tossed them each a suppressant _

"_What are these for?" Sophia asked_

"_In a worst case scenario, Priscilla will awaken and kill us. We can prevent that. If she does awaken let her attack you in a non-vital spot and knock you out. The suppressants will cut off your flow of Yoki and we can pretend to be dead."_

"_But if we do that then we will be branded traitors!" Noel shouted_

"_Honestly Noel, I don't plan to return to the organization after this anyway."_

"_What?" _

"_The Organization uses us like tools. They have no care for our humanity but looking at Teresa... My mind has been made up. I intend to leave the Organization for good. If you two don't want to do this then so be it." She waited for their answers._

"_Heh?" Noel chuckled "Man, I thought I was going crazy but seems like I'm not the only one thinking that."_

"_You too?" Sophia looked over smiling_

"_Alright, Irene we'll go with your plan"_

* * *

><p><em>Irene bolted upright gasping. The cool evening air whispered along her skin. She closed her eyes thinking of the moment she thought she had died. Priscilla appeared before her and raised her blade. The last thing she saw was the flash of Priscilla's Awakened eyes. She reopened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The missing left arm was gone, probably taken by some scavengers, Noel and Sophia lay not too far off. At first glance, with all the blood they seemed dead but the faint rise and fall of their chest was visible. Irene's wounds had closed while she had been unconscious and stood up walking to them. She knelt down beside them and turned them over so they were on their backs and examined their bodies for any damage. They were both offensive types ad their wounds hadn't healed properly. "Tch, if they keep bleeding like this they might die." She then remembered something she had seen in training before. A warrior had synchronized her Yoki and healed her comrade. "I might as well try" she sighed. Closing her eyes she placed a hand on Sophia's stomach and tried to synch her Yoki. To her approval the wounds began to close.<em>

"_Gahh" Sophia's eyes fluttered open,_

"_Don't move you're still hurt" Irene told her as she moved her hand to Noel's stomach and synched her Yoki. Noel's wounds also closed and she also woke up._

"_Ughh… What happened?" she mumbled sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. _

"_Priscilla Awakened and we were taken down." She said as she stood up. The other two also stood as well. Irene then walked over to Teresa's dead body. Looking around she realized Teresa's head was missing but she spotted her severed hands and Claymore a few feet off._

"_Are we going to bury her?" Noel asked_

"_If we did then the Organization would know we were alive, for sure. It's best for us to leave her body and let them think Priscilla did something with our bodies." Sophia said rubbing her sore neck. _

_Irene remained silent looking down at her fallen friend. It was true that Teresa wasn't one to mingle with other warriors but during their time as trainees Irene and Teresa had become close. The only time Teresa would cooperate in group missions was if Irene was there. Irene was Teresa's only friend and Teresa was Irene's best friend. It had hurt to be ordered to hunt her down but Irene thought it was a mission and therefore she must obey. Now, she regretted it, because of her a monster that rivalled even that of the Abyssal Ones was born, she was leading two warriors away from the Organization, and she was responsible for her best friend's death. That was what Irene was thinking at the moment. _

"_We should get going, Irene" Sophia called to her comrade. _

_Irene slightly nodded "I'm sorry, Teresa" she said quietly enough that Noel and Sophia couldn't hear. Turning around her and the two other women began to walk away._

"_So what are we going to do?" Noel asked_

"_What do you mean? You two aren't going off on your own?"_

_Noel and Sophia looked at one another then shrugged "Well I owe you my life, Irene. I'm going to stay by you until I've repaid you" Sophia said_

"_Where Sophia goes, I go." Noel shrugged "I owe you my life too"_

"_Humph" Irene turned around to hide the small smile which sprouted on her face "First, take these suppressants then." She handed back several suppressants to them "We will hid in a place where the Organization can't find us until we can suppress our Yoki properly. We most likely will end up in a place with little food and people. Are you okay with that?"_

"_I already said I was going to follow you, Irene." Sophia sighed _

"_And I'm following Sophia"_

_With a nod from Irene the three warriors disappeared. They went to a barren land where the Organization was nowhere to be found. The Organization claimed they were dead and they hid for five years. Moving from place to place and finally settling down in a valley where there were no people. They found an abandoned boy just outside the valley. He had Yoki and was very mysterious, they decided to take him in. They planned to live a quiet peaceful life with no disturbances. Then Clare came along._

Noel opened her eyes. During the time they had hidden together Noel had developed a strong respect for Irene and was set on returning her favour for saving her life more than ever now. Just then they felt Yoki approaching. Silently they jumped off the roof meeting with Irene who had stepped out of the house.

"Do you think that could be Dietrich?" Sophia asked as she landed beside Irene

"Whoever it is, they're coming here fast." Noel commented "So, what should we do?" Noel turned to Irene.

"We'll wait and see. That's all we can do" Irene said walking back into the house. Noel shrugged and jumped back onto the roof with Sophia. They sat and waited as the Yoki got closer. They soon spotted a warrior approaching.

* * *

><p>Hoped you guys liked it!<p>

Review much appreicated!


	4. Chapter 3: Horrible Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Notice: Point of View = POV are told in third person yet still in POV of the person.**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 3: Horrible Message**

**Dietrich POV**

Dietrich ran as fast as she could without releasing any Yoki. The trees and terrain were a blur as she headed towards the town of Lezon. She had to tell Clyde to inform Miria **right away.** She didn't know if she would be able to make it in time but she had to try and even if she didn't make it in time. Then it would only be right for the ghosts rightfully bury their friends again. Dietrich shook her head thinking _'No I won't think that way'_. The trees were beginning to thin out and Lezon was within sight. She sped past the entrance and through the rows of houses not slowing. Once her messenger's house was in sight she skid to a loud, and rough stop sending up stones and rocks

"Hey!" she called loudly. No one was in this part of the city and she needed him to wake up **now.** He poked his head out of his window with sleep still in his eyes

"Dietrich?"

"Get down here now!" Her tone of voice was enough to snap him awake. Without hesitation he jumped out of the window landing safely before her

"What is it?"

"You need to deliver this message to Miria **as soon as possible**. She emphasised the last part of her sentence." He nodded and she took a breath "Daé has decided to get rid of the four. To him they were just test subjects. He is sending them to the Northern Lands to take care of a group of Awakened Ones. They aren't normal though, anyone who had been sent there hasn't come back they were also known as trouble makers. This is one of the Organization's ways to get rid of problems for them. They left about six days ago. If you hurry you might make it. With Tabitha you will be able to sense their Yoki, I might already be too late but…" she took a shaky breath "you guys need to see them. As for the Abyssal Eaters, I have been reassigned to look after them. The Abyssal Eaters have extreme regeneration abilities and the only vital part is their head. The Abyssal Eaters are in a group of eleven if six die they will back off and regenerate. As more are made the old ones can share memories with the old ones, they are slowly gaining the knowledge needed to defeat Isley. You guys need to head to the Northern Lands now." She stopped and looked down.

**Normal POV**

From the shadows Irene, Noel, and Sophia who had been listening were confused and shocked.

"I'll go tell them right now" Clyde said. Dietrich nodded

"Wait, are you crazy? Going at this hour, Clyde?" Noel jumped of the roof.

"Noel!" Sophia hissed. From the shadows Irene did a face-palm.

"Noel, I need to go" he said turning around

"We might as well go." Irene sighed stepping out of the house. It seemed pointless to hide anymore. Sophia jumped down beside her. "We will come with you" Clyde nodded

"Wait." Dietrich looked at the three new arrivals "Who are you?"

"We're deserters. That is all you need to know" Irene said.

"Let's go" Clyde said beginning to walk off

"Clyde" he turned at Dietrich's voice "You never did tell me your name" she smiled

"Well now you know" he smiled back "Let's hurry" he said to his companions "Be careful, Dietrich" he said looking over his shoulder

"I will." With that Clyde set of running as fast as he could Irene, Sophia and Noel all at his side. "Please reach them in time." Dietrich whispered when they left. Closing her eyes she turned around and headed back to her mission

* * *

><p><strong>Irene POV<strong>

"Hey!" Clyde protested

"You're too slow. Forget it" Sophia said

"But-"

"Quit whining!" Noel grumbled fed up with his complaints.

"Fine" he huffed. During the run Sophia had picked him up claiming they wouldn't reach Rabona at the pace they were going. Despite his protest she didn't put him down and the three warriors sped up.

"Irene" Noel looked over at her friend. "How long will it take for us to get to Rabona?"

"At this pace maybe three hours" she replied

"Tch, three?" Noel muttered

"Do you think we should let out a bit of Yoki and speed up?" Sophia asked who was on the left of Irene

"Even a small Yoki running at our pace would be noticed. This is as fast as we go" Irene said. Noel cursed at the answer.

"Damn it. Is this really the fastest we can go?" she fumed

"…Irene" Sophia called her.

"What?"

"You can run faster than us." Sophia didn't ask, she was stating something

"… That's right." Irene hesitated

"Take Clyde and go ahead" Sophia said moving closer. Irene didn't respond "Irene" Sophia said her name again. With a nod Irene took Clyde from Sophia.

"Catch up soon and don't use any Yoki, alright?"

"We know. Now go!" Sophia urged

With one last look at Noel and Sophia Irene ran at her full speed and was soon far ahead of the other two. "Keep your eyes shielded" she commanded Clyde. He did as told and kept his head down the whole run. In two hours Irene reached the edge of Rabona out of breath. The sun was completely over the horizon now and the city was slowly coming to life. "Where?" she panted

"At the top floor of the church. Go through the window." He said. Irene nodded and jumped swiftly across the rooftops. She bunched her muscles before launching herself into to church's window and landed softly.

"Wait here." Clyde said as he jumped out of her arms. Heading to a door on the left side of the room he disappeared through it. The room was quite empty except a large rug in the middle with two couches opposite of each other and a small table. Tired from the run Irene sat down with her cloak still on and hood up. After a while she heard the creak of the door behind her.

"Back already?" she asked without turning. She heard the draw of a blade and quickly jumped off the chair flipping in mid-air to see her attacker. A short haired warrior - no former warrior stood in front of her who had cleaved the couch in two. She was wearing a black outfit and had two Claymores in her hands. "Wait." Irene said as she ducked a swipe. "Hear me out." She dodged a stab to her left. Despite being attacked Irene was completely calm.

"An undercover warrior from the Organization won't fool me."

"I'm not a warrior from the Organization" Irene said pulling out her own Claymore and slowly climbing the stairs to the roof of the church. *CLANG* the other warriors two swords clashed with Irene's. Irene swiped up and kicked the warrior in the gut sending her tripping back. Then she opened the door to the roof and quickly went out. "Hear me out." Irene said once again as the warrior came through the door, swords raised. Without even listening to Irene she launched herself at her. Irene sighed, step siding one of the blades and bringing her sword to her left to block the other. *CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG* their swords clashed multiple times, each harder than the previous one. The other warrior was serious now and Irene had no choice but to fight back. The door to the roof then swung open and Clyde as well as seven other figures stepped through. Clyde was in front followed by a blind warrior wearing nun's clothing and beside her spiky haired warrior. Behind them Irene caught a glimpse of a warrior with long hair; she could see three others but couldn't see their faces.

"Deneve!" Clyde shouted. Irene who had turned to momentarily glance at the eight people who entered barley moved out of the way as the other woman's sword sliced past her face knocking down her hood and making a shallow cut on her right cheek. She heard a gasp and as the woman named Deneve raised her blade a figure appeared in front of her knocking her flat on her back and the sword in her left hand was sent skittering away.

"Deneve!" one of the warriors exclaimed who had short hair. She ran over to her friend as did another with pigtails.

"Geez" the one named Deneve huffed "I'm fine, Helen." She looked at the short haired warrior.

The one with pigtails turned to look at the woman who had pushed Deneve and had her back to Irene. "You didn't have to kick her, Clare."

_Clare..._ Irene's eyes widened as the woman in front of her turned around. "Clare!" she gaped.

"It's been a while, Irene"

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

The door creaked open and Clare turned her head to see Miria step in. They were currently in the library of the church. Tabitha and Cynthia were on opposite couches reading a book, Yuma was walking and scanning for books, Helen was leaning with her back to the window ledge beside Clare who was looking out the window.

"Yo, Miria" Helen greeted her.

"Clyde came by" Miria wasted no time. The girls stiffened turning their attention to Miria.

"What did he say?" Clare asked.

"We need to all get together first, He hasn't said anything. Where's Deneve?"

"She-"Helen began but they heard the clash of swords from above them. "Wha-" Helen began.

"Let's go" Miria said quickly. The women followed their leader out as she ascended the stairs to the common room. They were met by Galatea and Clyde in the hall who had also heard the ruckus. Miria merely gave them a nod of acknowledgement as they ran up the stairs first. The common room was empty and one of the couches had been slashed in half. The door to the roof was open and they all ran to it. Clyde was the first to reach the roof and he exclaimed "Deneve!" Clare was the last to enter and couldn't see well. Taking a step to the side she was just in time to see Deneve jab her sword catching the hood of the mysterious cloaked figure and lightly grazing her cheek and knocking her hood down. Clare gasped. Time seemed to freeze as she recognized the person on the floor. _Irene_. Clare couldn't believe her eyes; her mentor/friend was alive. Time unfroze as Deneve yet again raised her blades. _No_. Without hesitation Clare quickly put herself between Deneve and Irene and kicked Deneve back sending her crashing to the ground. Her left-handed sword was sent skittering away. She heard Helen cry Deneve's name and she and Cynthia rushed over.

"Geez" Deneve huffed "I'm fine, Helen."

Cynthia turned to look at her "You didn't have to kick her, Clare."

Ignoring them Clare turned around. "Clare!" Irene's eyes widened. Clare could only smile. It was rare for her, she was cold and didn't even open up to her comrades she had hidden with for seven years but here she was smiling at the fact her old mentor was alive and in front of her.

"It been a while, Irene"

"Huh?" she heard Helen's confusion. She felt all of her comrades' eyes on her as she reached out a hand. Irene gladly took it and stood.

She smiled "Good to see your alive, Clare"

"Same to you"

"Uhh..." Helen tried to catch their attention. Turning to look back, Helen was standing with her arms crossed and had a very confused expression on her face. "Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"If I may, Irene." She looked at her mentor who nodded. She then turned her body so that she was facing her comrades again. "This is my old mentor. Former Number Two, the one who is the owner of my right arm and taught me the Quicksword. Quicksword Irene of the 5th generation." Jaws dropped.

"D-B-Huh!" Helen spluttered.

**Irene POV**

Irene watched their reactions in amusement. When her eyes rested on Clyde she remembered why they were even here. "Clyde! Why are you standing around for? Have you forgotten the message?" Clyde's eyes widened.

"Right!" He turned to the x-warrior with spiky hair tied up in a ponytail. "Miria-nee you need to know the message!" he said

_So this is Miria._ She thought then looked at the one she had heard Deneve called Helen. _That's Helen, so these two are his siblings._ She was observing each of the warriors as Clyde relayed his message from Dietrich. They all could hide their Yoki so well that it was nearly impossible to sense. You had to focus really hard and she was standing right beside Clare yet it was extremely difficult. She sensed two other Yoki in Rabona that belonged to two warriors. _Those must be Miata and Clarice._ She closed her eyes focusing outside of Rabona. Noel and Sophia would reach Rabona in about hour at the rate they were going when she left them; there were no Yoma or Awakened Beings that she could sense either. She opened her eyes to see the paled faces of all the warriors as Clyde finished his message.

"You guys need to head to the Northern Lands now." He finished his sentence. At first no one moved but then one of the women which were standing behind Miria with her hair in a braid spoke.

"Miria!"

"I know." Miria closed her eyes

"Let's go!" Helen shouted

"I don't know about that" the blind one with a nuns outfit said. Helen wheeled at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly, even if you go you won't make it. The only way to reach them would be releasing your Yoki and running at full speed but then the Organization would come after you and you would have another problem to deal with. Actually, even if you did release your Yoki you wouldn't reach them in time." She said calmly.

"I don't like your attitude, Galatea" Deneve was furious.

"I am simply stating the truth." Deneve took a step forward.

"Stop." Miria opened her eyes. Deneve glared at Galatea once more before turning away. "We'll go."

Helen smirked and the others sighed. Irene looked over at Clare who was simply standing still expressionless. Galatea shrugged her shoulders.

"Do as you please" she said

"So, Irene what will you do?" Clare turned to her.

"It is none of my concern so I plan to stay with Clyde." Irene replied

"I see." Was it her imagination or was Clare disappointed

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let' go!" Helen said hurriedly.

Deneve sheathed her swords and the women looked ready to move out. Clyde was smirking and Galatea simply stood uncaringly.

"There's no need for that" a metallic voice said. They turned to look at the edge of the roof where a clocked figure stood leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p>I got a day off from school so I was able to update!<p>

That's Chapter 3 hope you've enjoyed!

Review much appreicated!


	5. Chapter 4: Rina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Notice: POV = Point Of View, POVs are told in third person**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 4: Rina**

**Normal POV**

"There's no need for that" the clocked figure leaning against the wall and a metallic voice said. The person was leaning against the wall with her elbows on the ledge and their head lowered a hood on top. Galatea jumped a little. She had not sensed anyone.

"Who the hell are you?" Helen said drawing her sword. Clare, Deneve, and Cynthia did as well.

"That's cold, have you already forgotten me?" the person said, raising their head. Only their silver eyes were visible for they had on a metal mask which covered their nose and went all the way down to their chin. There were three small slits where their mouth was so they could breath.

"Who are you?" Cynthia's eyes narrowed.

"I sort of expected Helen to forget but you too, Cynthia?" Irene was inspecting the figure carefully as was Miria. They were certainly a Claymore because they had silver eyes but Irene could not sense any Yoki from them.

"Who are you?" Miria said stepping up.

The figure sighed and stood up straight and let her hood fall. She had short blond hair that went a little past her shoulder blades. "I guess you won't remember until I show you my face" she shrugged. Reaching up her right hand she reached for the right side of her neck. A click could be heard, supposedly her unlocking the mask. The taking her left had she reached over the top of the mask over her nose and pulled it down. The mask swung off her face and she let her right hand fall to her side holding the metal mask. Galatea could not see or sense the warrior but she could feel the shock of the warriors around her. Irene did as well and looked over at Clare whose eyes were wide. Cynthia let her arms drop, Miria's, Clare's and Tabitha's eyes were wide, Deneve's mouth was parted slightly, Yuma was frozen in shock and Helen had an expression of pure shock on her face. "Remember me now?" the warrior smiled tilting her head.

"R-Rina-san!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" Deneve asked

"Well we were keeping watch on the organization when we found something interesting." Rina smiled

"Interesting?" Clare questioned.

"Umm..." Clyde scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't know exactly what's going on but shouldn't we go inside?" The warriors blinked at him

"Sure, why not?" Rina said cheerfully.

"Well we can't use the common room seeing your friend Deneve sliced one of the couches in half" Irene said

"We saw that on the way up" Tabitha commented.

"Oh, then it's alright. I don't mind sitting out here." Rina said sitting down cross legged. "We have a lot to talk about."

The warriors looked at each other unsure what to do. Miria sighed and walked up to Rina and about a metre in front of her sat down cross legged as well. Rina smiled. The other warriors looked at each other and shrugged. They sat forming a semi-circle apart from Clare and Irene. Helen sheathed her sword as did Deneve and Cynthia before sitting down on the right of Miria. Deneve sat beside her and Cynthia sat down to the right of Deneve as well. Tabitha sat on the left of Miria and to her left was Yuma. Irene sat a metre away from Rina's right leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Clare sat in front of her facing Rina. Galatea stood leaning against the wall to the left of Rina and at her feet sat Clyde who tucked in his knees with interest.

"Where should I begin?" She tapped her chin.

"Let's start with, where have you been all these years?" Miria suggested

"Right, the last time we saw you guys was five years ago right?" she said recalling the time raising her index finger. Miria nodded. "Well after we left we headed for the Organization to keep watch on them. That's what we've basically been doing all this time."

"Um..." Yuma said shyly

"What is it, Yuma-san?" Rina said friendly smiling.

"I think before we should start, we should get the confusion with Irene-san cleared up."

"Ah! That's right!" Helen perked up. She pointed a finger at Clare "You still have to explain a lot to us."

Clare sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." She closed her eyes for a moment before re-opening them and looking at her comrades. "Seven years ago, the Organization sent me on an Awakened Being hunt. When I reached the rendezvous point I found out my team consisted of only me and the former Number Four Ophelia." Miria's eyes widened slightly. "During that time, I had to go over my limit to save Raki."

"You mean that brat you were traveling with?" Helen said. Clare nodded

"Anyway, Ophelia, being the sick person she was considered me an Awakened One and tried to hunt me down."

"What!" Tabitha's eyes widened. Deneve opened her mouth but stopped as Miria raised a hand telling them not to say anymore and let Clare continue.

"I ran from her but Ophelia took my dominate arm and my left hand eventually. At that point she was going to kill me but then Irene appeared and saved my life and I was able to reattach my left hand before I fainted. She treated my wounds and tried to teach me the Quicksword. Unfortunately, my character couldn't adapt to the Quicksword so Irene cut off her right arm and gave it to me."

"Heh?..." Helen was crossed legged with both hand gripping her legs and she was leaning forward. "That's intense."

"Why did you help Clare?" Miria asked Irene. Irene had been leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. At the question she opened her eyes and looked at Miria.

"She was injured so I just did. That's all." Irene simply said. Miria could tell that wasn't the truth but she didn't pry.

"So what happened after that?" Yuma asked.

"After that..." Clare looked up at Galatea "I met Galatea"

Galatea smirked "I still remember that. You had gotten yourself in a mess with Riful of the West's 'boyfriend'. If it wasn't for Jean we would have probably died."

Hearing the dead comrade's name made all the warriors drop their heads but Helen's head shot up as she remembered that her comrade actually wasn't dead. She stood up.

"That's right! We were supposed to be going north!" she shouted remembering why they were on the roof in the first place.

"And that's where I come in." Rina said looking up at Helen "Sit down Helen" Helen looked at Rina but seeing her gentle expression she slowly sat back down. "So I told you that it was unnecessary to go north correct?" they nodded. "Well that's because we've already saved Flora, Jean, Undine and Veronica" The ghosts stared at her.

"What!" Tabitha exclaimed once again.

"Let me explain. While watching the Organization we were able find out about Daé's plan. When they were sent to the north for an Awakened Hunt, they were not expected to live. We followed them and saved them from the Awakened Ones and we treated their wounds and are now resting in one of the cabins we built in the earlier days."

"I see" Miria sighed in relief closing her eyes. The others all looked relived as well.

"Umm..." Clyde spoke up.

Rina looked to the left and tilted her head smiling at him. "What is it?"

"I couldn't help but notice you kept saying 'we'."

"Oh" She chuckled a little. "Well you'll meet them soon enough."

"Huh?"

"You're all coming back to the north with me, right?"

"Of course" Helen smirked

"Last time I checked Miria was the captain, not you" Deneve said looking at her captain who had her eyes closed. All the warriors looked at her expectantly.

"Alright, we'll go" she said opening her eyes.

"Yes!" Helen jumped up doing a fist pump. Deneve shook her head at her best friend's ridiculous behaviour.

"I'm coming too?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know about that." Miria sighed "Dietrich might come back"

"I'll take care of that" Irene said. She was still in the same position as before.

"Really Irene?" Clyde said excitedly

"Go to the north. I'll take care of Dietrich's messages."

"Thank you!"

"Everyone rest up." Rina said standing. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"You, Clyde and Irene need a place to stay I presume."

"No I'll go back to Lezon tonight" Irene said standing. "I need to catch up with Clare anyway." Clare nodded also standing. "We'll see you later" Irene turned around jumping across the rooftops towards the north entrance of the city in the morning light with Clare following.

"Hmm..." Rina smiled leaning forward on the wall looking at Irene and Clare "Clare's acting differently."

"You noticed too?" Deneve stood up.

"I think everyone did" Cynthia said as everyone began to stand.

"Irene-san must have had a big impact in Clare's past" Yuma said.

Tabitha nodded in agreement "Clare's been so cold to us even though we've been together for seven years. It's a surprise to see her the way she is"

"Well." Rina took a big breath of fresh air. "That's Clare's business not ours." She turned around. "So where am I staying?"

"We have a spare bed in our room." Tabitha told her.

"I will get something arranged with Father Vincent for Clyde." Galatea said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my nun duties." She walked to the door and went down closing the door behind her.

"So…" Rina swung her left arm over Cynthia's shoulders "What are we going to do?"

"Let's go to the training ground. I wanna fight you" Helen grinned

"Sure, I'm going to beat you to a pulp." Rina winked

"You're so on" Helen's grin widened. "You come to Clyde" she turned to the boy

"No, it's alright. I'm going to visit Lena."

"Okay then." She shrugged "Let's go!" Helen said launching herself of the roof making for the south.

"Wait up!" Rina called following her.

"Oi! You two!" Deneve called out to them but they both laughed and ignored her.

"I guess we should catch up with them." Yuma said looking at their backs.

"We should, who knows what havoc they'll wreak." Miria sighed.

The five warriors jumped across the roof tops after their comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

Irene stopped in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees. "This should be alright." She pulled out her Claymore sticking it into the ground and leaned against it. Clare did the same in front of her.

"I'm glad you're alive" was the first thing she said.

Irene had a hint of surprise in her eyes. "I am too. What happened after you left?"

"I ran into Ophelia again. Only this time she was Awakened." Irene simply nodded urging her to go on. "Thanks to your arm I was able to kill her. After that I kept away from the Organization and searched each town looking for Raki, a boy I had been traveling with."

"And the Organization let you stay with him?"

"He was just a cook."

"So you say." Clare knew Irene could see deeper than what she was saying and sighed.

"Anyway, I went to a town where a group for an Awakened Being hunt passed through" Clare told Irene everything, from confronting Riful all the way to when Dietrich appeared. She didn't hide anything and answered every question Irene had.

"I see." Irene closed her eyes. Clare looked at Irene's right arm which she had supposedly regenerated years ago. "What is it?" Irene asked without opening her eyes.

"Does your arm work the way it did before?"

"It's fine." Irene simply replied. Then she opened her eyes. "They should be arriving soon" she stood up sheathing her Claymore.

"They?"

"You'll see. Follow me" Irene began to walk back to Rabona and Clare followed. Instead of going back into town she went to the north-east wall that surround the city and waited. Clare had no idea what was going on but didn't say anything. Soon she heard a rustle and two cloaked figures shot out from the trees. At first Clare thought they were enemies but Irene placed her hand on Clare's shoulder telling her it was alright.

"Yo, Irene what are you-" the two figures stopped in front of them and the figure that spoke stopped in mid-sentence her head turned to Clare. Clare gawked back at them recognizing them immediately.

"Stormwind Noel and Strong Sophia. They're alive? I thought they were dead"

"You thought I was dead too." Irene said stepping up.

"Oi, Irene what is she doing here?" Noel asked pulling down her hood as did Sophia.

"She's one of the Ghosts of Pieta"

"Heh? Is that so?" Sophia looked at Clare.

"How are you two alive?" Clare was still shocked.

"Irene saved us." Noel told her "Without Irene we would be dead."

"Seven years ago when I came by…" Clare turned to Irene who nodded

"They were there."

"Well, I guess proper introductions are needed." Sophia stepped up. "I'm Sophia" she stuck out her hand.

"Clare." She shook Sophia's hands.

Noel sighed rubbing the back of her head "I'm Noel." Clare nodded.

"So what's the situation?" Sophia turned to Irene

"Someone named Rina showed up and said she and her friends had already saved them. They're going north tomorrow morning. Clyde's going along so I'm staying back at Lezon to collect Dietrich's messages."

"The brat's going north?" Noel looked baffled. Irene nodded. "And we're staying back?"

"I am. It doesn't mean you have to. If you want then go with him."

"Irene, did you forget what we just said three hours ago?" Sophia sighed putting her right hand on her hip. Irene remained silent.

"So let meet these 'ghost'" Noel said breaking the silence.

"They're probably at the training ground." Clare informed looking south,

"Lead the way. We might as well explain how we're alive on the way." Noel ordered. Clare looked at Irene who nodded and began walking to the training ground with the other three following.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4.<p>

Review!

Got a day off from school and no homework! Yes, I was able to update!


	6. Chapter 5: To the North

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 5: To the North**

**Jean POV**

She woke to the sound of howling wind, blinking she opened her eyes. Jean sat upright on the bed observing the room. It was quite large. On the wall to her left was a window in the center of the room. There were three other beds in the room besides hers. On the one to her right was Flora, in front of her Veronica and beside Veronica was Undine. They were all sleeping and had bandages wrapped around their bodies. Inspecting her own body Jean found all her limbs intact and her wounds closed, the most serious ones wrapped in bandages. She looked out the window but it was impossible to know how much time had passed. Outside was a heavy blizzard blocked out the sun – or moon which ever was up at the time. She swung her legs of the side of the bed but stopped in pain. Realizing she still hadn't fully recovered she swung her legs gently back on the bed and leaned on the head rest waiting. Soon she heard Flora stir, looking over she saw the warrior blink her eyes open in confusion.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Flora looked over spotting Jean. "Seems like all my wounds are closed but I still haven't fully recovered." She said sitting up and leaning on the head rest just like Jean. "What happened?"

"I don't remember either. All I remember up to is seeing that warrior approach us and telling us to drop our swords. Everything after that is a blank." She told Flora

"Same here." Flora responded

"You too?" Jean and Flora looked over to see Undine slowly rising from her bed, no longer in her muscle bound form.

"It seems like all of us do not remember anything" Veronica's voice sounded but she did not rise from her bed.

"Are you alright, Veronica? You took the most damage of us all." Flora moved to stand out of her bed

"She'll be alright for now. She just needs more rest than you three" They all looked at the door where a cloaked figure leaned. Her hood was down but she still wore her mask. Her long blond hair went down to her waist and was tied so that one layer on top was in a ponytail while the other layer was out. "We were wondering how long you were going to sleep."

"Just how long have we been asleep?" Undine asked.

"It's been five days since we rescued you guys."

"Five?" Jean was shocked '_Were we hurt that badly?'_

"But now that your awake we can have a proper chat." She entered the room and walked to the window leaning on her back. "I guess I should start with who am I."

"More importantly, why did you save us?" Veronica asked.

"Well, your four are special. Considering you've been brought back to life."

"How do you know that?" Flora asked. The woman smirked and walked to Veronica's bed. Crouching she pulled out a Claymore. They gaped at the symbol.

"That's mine." Veronica said. She pulled out three more Claymores.

"They dug up your bodies but left your Claymores. We had a hell of a time fixing up the place." She smirked leaning each Claymore beside the rightful owner's bed. When she got to Undine she only had one Claymore.

"Where is my other one?" Undine asked puzzled

"We don't have it."

"It's lost?"

"No, Deneve has it."

"Deneve?" Undine was more puzzled than ever.

"She has adapted to using two Claymores. Just as you had." Undine's eyes widened. "Onto more important matters." She leaned against the wall beside Undine. "I should introduce myself. My name is Kayla, former Number Three of my time."

Their eyebrows shot up. "And when was your time?" Jean asked.

"You can ask Miria that." She chuckled.

"Miria? She's here?" Flora asked

"No, but she should be on her way."

"What exactly happened after we passed out?" Jean was still wondering what had happened.

"Well we treated your wounds and let you rest. Five days ago, one of my friends went south to look for Miria's group." Kayla said.

"And we will be joining them" the women looked at the door to see another figure walk in. She had dark blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades and her bangs were parted to the left of her face. They were so long that you couldn't see almost all of the left half of her face, only her mask on that side was visible, even her eye was covered.

"We will?" Kayla

"Yes, they will be arriving soon" She walked over to Flora. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"How about you three?"

"I'm fine." Jean replied

"Same here" was Undine's response

"I'm sorry but I still can't move" Veronica sighed.

Kayla smirked "We can fix that." She rested a hand on Veronica's head and closed her eyes. Her body then was gently swirled around in light blue Yoki. Veronica's body was also soon covered. After several moments the flow of Yoki stopped and Kayla opened her eyes. Veronica sat up looking at her arms in amazement. A moment ago she was unable to move; now she was perfectly fine.

"How…?"

"Yoki synchronization" Kayla smiled.

"You four get ready we're leaving soon." The other warrior who had still not said her name yet said. Nodding the warriors stood up. Flora was shocked when she stood beside the unnamed warrior. Flora was a head taller than her.

"You're pretty short" Undine commented but gaped when she realized Kayla was the same when compared to Veronica. "What…?"

"I should have explained." Kayla smiled "We're different from you guys. Our experiments were not as… smooth as they were when you were turned. We were turned and stopped aging at the age we were changed."

"So you're just kids!" Undine exclaimed

"We've been alive longer than any of you" the unnamed warrior said. "Now put on those clothes and cloaks." She pointed to the ones which hung on each headrest and began to walk out of the room.

"What is your name?" Flora asked her.

"… Kuroui." She hesitated and left with Kayla following.

* * *

><p><em>Four days ago.<em>

*CLANG THUMP*

"Ouch" Helen groaned. She lay on the ground her Claymore a feet away, her limbs spread out and not moving.

"Get up" Rina swung her Claymore resting it on top of her right shoulder

"No" Helen closed her eyes

"Come on"

"I've been fighting for over an hour. Give me a rest."

"I ran all the way from the North in one day. So you can fight for more than an hour." All the other's eyes widened

"You ran here from the north in one day?" Helen's head shot up.

"Yea," she sighed

"Aren't you exhausted?"

"No… yes" she sighed; she knew it was on good to be stubborn.

"Then get some rest!" Helen sat up.

"Okay, okay" she sheathed her Claymore and walked over to the tree where Miria, Deneve, and Clyde were sitting. Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma sat by the tree to their right. Miria sat with her arms crossed and her legs to the side, Deneve was standing beside her leaning against the tree and Clyde – who had showed up half a hour ago - was on her left sitting with his knees tucked up. On her right, Yuma was sitting on one of the tree branches with her feet dangling; Cynthia sat at the base of the tree her chin resting on her right knee. Tabitha sat beside her legs crossed. Rina stuck her Claymore into the ground and laid down to the left of Clyde, resting her head on her hands and looking at the sky. In a matter of minutes she was asleep.

"She must have been seriously tired." Clyde said looking at the sleeping girl.

"That's for sure." Deneve said as Helen walked up to them and threw her Claymore on the ground lazily. "And she still managed to beat you." She smirked at Helen

"Whatever."

"Rina-san is really strong." Yuma tried to comfort Helen.

"Hmph" Helen then yawned. "Man, I'm tired." She sat down in the space in between Miria and Clyde, closing her eyes. "I'm going to rest."

"Sore from getting beat to a pulp?" Deneve smirked. Helen's eyes shot open

"Like you could do any better!"

"I beg to differ"

"Quiet you two. Rina's sleeping." Miria scold them.

"Hey, she started it." Helen shrugged

"Ne," Clyde removed his gaze from Rina onto Miria "I've been wondering. Why is she just the size of a teenager?"

"I'd figure you'd ask that" Miria said "When Rina was turned, during her time the experiments made you stop aging the moment when you were turned. Not like us where you stop aging at a certain time."

"Then…!"

"She's just a kid, yes, but she's been alive longer than any of us" Deneve said.

Helen who was also tired out, at that moment fell asleep slumping sideways resting her head on Miria's shoulder.

"She fell asleep fast too." Clyde chuckled. Miria looked at Helen's sleeping form with a smile. The rest of the ghosts, aside from Helen, then began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Daé?"<p>

"Yes, Number 8 may have tried to hide it but they surely had their memories."

"So any other further experiments are pointless."

"Correct."

"You may leave"

"May I ask what will happen with Number 8?"

"We have not decided"

"I see" Daé turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this right. Irene created a plan which allowed you to live and she also healed up your wounds afterwards. Then you guys hid for five years before coming across Clyde and taking him in. Then I showed up and Irene gave me her arm and a warrior came to kill Irene but you guys stopped her. After that she left without killing Irene and you guys raised Clyde for 7 years before returning him to his hometown. Then you stayed in secrecy and regularly visited him. Recently you found out about us and heard Dietrich's message and came here. And here you are?" Clare repeated what she had learned as they approached the woods leading to the training ground.<p>

"That's about it" Noel said from behind her.

"The others should be here." Clare began to walk through the woods. When they reached the clearing everyone looked at them and was surprised to see two other people.

"Who are they, Clare?" Tabitha asked

"They're Irene's friends. They deserted with her." Clare explained approaching them. Cynthia stood up.

"We still haven't had proper introductions" she stuck out a hand. "I am Cynthia."

"Irene. This is Noel and Sophia." Irene calmly shook her hand.

"Those are Tabitha, and Yuma. Deneve, Miria and Helen is the one sleeping." Clare indicated to each person as she said their name. "And that's Rina beside Clyde."

"Who exactly is the leader of this group?" Noel asked scanning each person.

"I am" Miria would have stood if not for Helen who was sleeping on her shoulder. "I would properly introduce myself but…"

"It's alright" Sophia said stepping up. "I am Sophia. Former Number 3"

"What are you talking about, Sophia? I was Number 3, you were Number 4"

"Has time gotten to your head, Noel? You were Number 4, **I** was Number 3"

"You wanna settle this once and for all?" Noel glared

"Gladly" Sophia and Noel walked into the center of the clearing drawing their swords.

"Is this okay?" Yuma asked Irene.

"They do this all the time" Irene sat down away from the group off to the side near Rina. Clare sat down near her leaning against her Claymore.

"Let's go!" Noel charged. *CLANG* the hard clash of metal rang in the onlookers' ears. *CLANG CLANG* they exchanges several more clashes. Sophia used her strength to push Noel back and swipe at her legs. Nimbly, Noel flipped backwards avoiding the slash and once she landed lunged at Sophia who neatly step-sided the attack. The battle went on like this for a while, neither showing any signs of stopping.

"Those two are amazing." Cynthia commented watching them.

"So who was Number 3?" Tabitha asked Irene

"Both and neither."

"Huh?" she earned puzzled glances from everyone.

"Those two are perfectly matched. The Organization left Number 3 and 4 open for both for them to hopefully solve the matter. Even now they still are evenly matched."

"That's quite rare, two warriors who are evenly matched" Miria turned her gaze onto the battle once more. "And for both to be single digits"

"They would often argue about who was Number 3."

"And it still hasn't been settled?" Cynthia asked

"No." Irene simply replied.

The battle ended when the moon had risen and both warriors ended up collapsing. All of the warriors stayed in the clearing for the night. Everyone was content with it. In the morning Rina woke everyone up. After a small meal the ghosts were ready to set off, Clyde along with them.

"Sorry you have to do this." Clyde apologized

"It's not a problem, brat" Noel ruffled his hair

"You'll come back soon anyway." Sophia put her hands on her hips

"Are you sure you won't be coming?"

"Yes, Clyde we're staying with Irene."

"Okay." He sighed

"Let's get going" Rina had put her mask back on. Clyde noticed her symbol. It was similar to Clare's except the left diagonal stick was facing downwards not up.

**There's a picture on Deviantart of my OC symbols. Type in the search bar my Username: Kurouixkagami. My deviations should show up. **

"You guys go ahead. I want to talk to Irene" Miria said. Rina raised an eyebrow but made no comment leading the others out of the clearing. When they had left Miria turned to look at Irene. "Thank you"

"For what?" Irene asked

"For taking care of my brother."

"Right, Clyde told us about that." Noel recalled

"I'm in debt to you"

"Forget it" Sophia said "We owe Clyde just as much."

"Why?" Miria was puzzled

Sophia smiled "For making us feel human again." Miria blinked, surprised by the answer. She was rendered speechless. "You should join up with your comrades." Sophia broke her frozen state.

"Thanks again." Miria said before turning and running after her teammates

"We should go back to Lezon now" Irene said turning.

"And just for the record, I'm still Number 3" Noel said to Sophia.

"You know, I'm tired of this." Noel blinked "Let's make it even, we were both Number 3" Sophia turned around and hurried up to Irene's side leaving Noel stunned.

"Hey, wait up!" Noel broke out of her daze and followed them.

* * *

><p>"Number 8, you are to go North and find the four warriors we sent. We have gathered intellect that they have been captured."<p>

"Yes, sir" Dietrich turned around to depart for her mission. Though on her outside image she may have been fine. Inside she was swirling with nervousness, and confusion aswell as worry

* * *

><p>The first stone had been cast. Our heroes are going to meet. What will happen? Only the gods can foretell the next chapter of this amazing journey that happens on this little island that once was purely for testing Awakened Beings. Large obstacles will be in their path, will the warriors come on top, or be crushed? The Wheel of Fate is turning, and no one can stop it. Fate is already being put into motion.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 6: How They Met Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 6: How They Met Part 1**

The cloaked figures stood looking at the Claymores which had been stuck into the ground. For once the Northern night sky was clear of clouds and snow. Stars twinkled brightly in the sky.

"These are…" the first gazed around, her voice sounded metallic due to the metal mask she was wearing as were the other two.

"The fallen of Pieta" the leader said

Seventeen Claymores were stuck in the snow, each a grave for a fallen warrior.

"We finally found it, eh?" the second walked up to one of the swords brushing off the snow which covered it in the recent blizzard. The other two did the same with the other swords. Respect must be paid.

"How long since the war?" the first asked her leader.

"About half a year, I suspect they need suppressants still."

"Lucky we still have some." the second pulled out a pouch and opened it revealing two containers that held suppressants. "We never had any use for these."

"Let's go." the leader began to walk off. All the markers had been cleaned of snow.

"Hai, hai" the first happily jogged after her leader falling in step with her. The second one walked behind them. "Do you know where they are?" she cocked her head at her leader.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Nope." she giggled

"You're such a child." the second sighed behind her.

"Hey!" the first whined, and turned her head glaring.

"What it's true" the second shrugged.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Stop it." their leader sighed shaking her head.

"She started it!" they said in unison. Their leader only sighed again.

"What's your opinion then?" the first asked

"Rina you **are** childish and Kayla you're not childish but you're **no better** either."

"Hey!" the both whined

"That's mean, Kuroui" Rina pouted

"You wanted my opinion and you got it. Now be quiet they're up there." they had stopped at the bottom of a cliff.

**Kuroui POV**

Above them about 30 meters was the mountain path which swirled around the side of the mountain. The next level was also 30 meters above the previous one. On the second level, an opening of a cave could be seen. It was quite visible but no one would come to this barren wasteland full of only snow. Not only that, anyone besides a Claymore that came out would without a doubt freeze. Bunching up their muscles they launched themselves onto the first level with a quiet thump. Kuroui then launched herself on a small ledge in between the next level before jumping up to the second level path a little ways down from the cliff without a sound. Rina and Kayla followed in suit. With a nod they stalked towards the cave silently. Kuroui raised a hand telling them to stop when they neared the cave. Closing her eyes she sensed all seven inside, they seemed to be cold. Even a Claymore would in this kind of weather below negative 70 degrees Celsius. They had a fire going and they were all huddled around it. There Yoki was muddled, they were probably still in shock of the loss of their comrades. She looked back at Rina and Kayla and nodded. Together they walked to the entrance of the cave.

They saw the warriors' supplies along a wall and they were huddled around a fire with blankets covering them. The first one that looked up had spiky hair. Her eyes widened seeing the three and she moved so fast she disappeared. She stood up alerting the others and they turned to look and the entrance as well. The spiky haired warrior then disappeared but Kuroui knew exactly where she was. Without flinching or hesitating Kuroui raised her left arm drawing her blade half out, blocking the spiky haired warriors attacked. *CLANG* Kuroui looked back over her left shoulder seeing the warriors shocked face. Without hesitation she fully drew out her blade pushing back the warrior and took a step to the right dodging a slash that came down crashing into the floor where she was a moment ago. Rina appeared behind the short haired warrior stepping on her back and pinning her down while reaching up and drawing her sword, slashing upwards to block a dual-sword warrior.

"Clare!" she exclaimed. Kayla stepped to the side making the warrior with a braid miss. Kuroui then slashed without looking, to her left catching the long haired warrior off guard knocking her down. The dual-sword warrior was now pinned under Rina's right hand while the short haired warrior Clare was still under her left foot. She also had another short haired warrior under her right knee, pinning her down by the small of her back. Kayla held the collars of two warriors, one with a braid and the other with long hair. The spiky haired warrior stood beside a warrior with pigtails glaring a Kuroui, swords drawn. Rina and Kayla had the warriors captured by the edge of the entrance and Kuroui had her back to them, Rina behind her right, Kayla behind her left. Kuroui's sword was drawn in her left hand by her side. The warrior with pigtails then charged at Kuroui lunging. Kuroui calmly raised her right hand catching the blade between her index and middle finger.

The warriors' mouth dropped. "Cynthia!" The spiky haired warrior then disappeared, Kuroui wasn't fooled though. She ducked as the warriors swiped the air where she was a moment ago. Pulling forward on the warrior named Cynthia's sword and kneed up with her right leg causing her to double over. Kuroui then used her right hand to flip her over her shoulder towards the spiky haired warrior. Cynthia tried to stop herself by digging her Claymore in the ground but only succeeded in causing herself to swing. Her foot caught the stomach of the spiky haired warrior; her eyes bulged as she was sent flying out of the cavern. "Miria!" all her comrades yelled. Miria's grip on her sword loosened as she was kicked and she ended up dropping it. She then sailed off the path and was then falling towards the ground. At this speed and height she was bound to break something. "Tch." Kuroui ran forward, reaching out with her right hand. Just as Miria went over the edge she caught her by her right wrist and jerked to a stop. She stabbed her Claymore in the ground with her left hand to prevent herself from going over the edge as well. Miria looked up at Kuroui, eyes wide. "Hold on." Kuroui grunted. Using her left leg for support she pulled Miria up slowly. Once half her body was over the edge, Kuroui let go of her Claymore and pulled Miria up all the way.

"Miria!" the one called Cynthia rushed over, kneeling beside her comrade. Kuroui stood up and reached over picking up her Claymore and sheathing it.

"Who… are… you?" Miria panted. She was clutching her right shoulder where blood where her black outfit had been torn and blood was gushing out.

With a single glance at the wound Kuroui looked up at Kayla. "I know" Kayla let go of the collars of the warriors she was holding and Rina stood up letting go of the three warriors she pinned down they watched as Kayla went up to Miria and knelt beside Cynthia. "Let me see." With hesitation Miria removed her left hand revealing the gash. Kayla placed her hands near the wound and closed her eyes. The seven warriors watched in amazement as light blue Yoki gently swirled around Kayla. The Yoki gently went to her hand then surrounded Miria shoulder. They gapped as they saw the wound begin to close. Once Kayla was done, the Yoki stopped swirling; she opened her eyes and reached under her cloak and into the pouch around her waist pulling out a small towel. She gently wiped Miria's shoulder clean of blood then stood."There" Miria stared at her shoulder in disbelief.

*SWOOSH* the sound of something slicing through the air sounded. Right after a blade rested on Kuroui's right shoulder the edge on her neck while the other sword was touching her back. "Who are yo-" She felt the warriors shock as she realized the figure in front of her was a head smaller than her. "What the…" the warrior's blades dropped. Rina then walked over to stand beside Kuroui with her back to the edge of the cliff. The other stared in amazement at the three tiny figures in front of them. Miria stood up. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"We're here to help you." The warriors glanced at each other. "It would be better if I explained inside." Miria nodded and began to walk back to the cave. The others all followed.

**Miria POV**

She couldn't get any air into her lungs as Cynthia's foot connected with her abdomen. The lack of air made her loosen her grip on her sword. As she flew back her sword slipped out of her hands. Sliding across the rough ground she felt a sharp rock pierce her right shoulder. She had no time to cry out as she felt the ground give away and her comrades shout her name. Time froze. _No_ she thought._ They still need me. I can't die like this. All our comrades… Hilda, Flora, Jean, Undine, Veronica, everyone… I'm sorry._ Miria closed her eyes awaiting her fate. She suddenly felt pressure on her right wrist and her eye flew open as she jerked to a stop falling vertically and banging against the side of the cliff injuring her shoulder even more. She looked up with wide eyes to see silver eyes looking at her and a metal mask which covered their face. It was the person she had been attacking a moment ago. She shocked as she felt the power in the hand that held her wrist "Hold on." the person grunted. Slowly she began to raise Miria. The searing pain in Miria's shoulder made her want to scream but she bit her lip and let herself be raised. When half her body was over the ledge the person used both hand and pulled Miria fully up and safely away from the ledge. "Miria!" she looked up to see Cynthia running towards her. She was jolted with pain again and grasped her right shoulder as Cynthia knelt down beside her. "Who… are… you?" she gasped in pain at the person that had saved her. Her response was to look at one of her comrades.

"I know" the warrior released Tabitha's and Yuma's collars. The other one stood up releasing Clare, Deneve and Helen. The warrior knelt down beside Cynthia. "Let me see." Miria didn't know if she could trust this person but the other one wouldn't have bothered to save her if she wanted her dead. Slowly she removed her left hand to reveal her gash. The warrior then place her hands in the air near Miria's wound. She watching in wonder as light blue Yoki began to swirl around the warrior. Unlike when Yoki is regularly released where it swirled violently around picking and kicking up debris, the Yoki that came out of the warrior was different. It started gently by her feet and slowly swirled up wards to her hands. It was gentle like water flowing across your body. Then it surrounded Miria's shoulder. She gaped as the pain left and her wound slowly began to close. The feeling was painless and even comforting. Soon her wound was fully closed; the warrior pulled out a cloth and wiped Miria's shoulder clean of blood and stood wiping her brow. Miria saw a blur and quickly jerked her head to the person who had saved her. She heard the whistle of wind and Deneve brought her sword to rest on the warrior's shoulder, the edge on against her neck.

"Who are yo-" Deneve stopped and her eyes widened as did Miria's comparing the figure now with Deneve shocked her. She was a head shorter than Deneve. "What the…" Deneve was utterly confused and shocked. Miria decided it was time for her to step in.

"Who are you?" Miria asked

"We're here to help you." Miria raised an eyebrow. "It would be better if I explained inside." Miria nodded and turned around to go back into the cavern. She sat opposite to the warrior which had saved her. From her right sat: Cynthia, Tabitha, and Clare. From her left sat: Yuma, Helen and Deneve. On the warrior's right (Miria's left) sat the warrior who had pinned down Clare, Deneve and Helen. To her left (Miria's right) sat the warrior who had healed her. "I suppose I should begin with who we are." The warrior raised her right hand and a click was heard. Then her mask fell off, the other two did the same. "This is Kayla, former Number Three, Rina, former Number 2" she indicated to both of them "And I am Kuroui, former Number One, of the second generation of warriors."

Shock and silence.

* * *

><p>There's Chapter 6! Sry its a little short. I wanted to get another chapter in for this weekend<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 7: How They Met Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 7: How They Met Part 2**

"_And I am Kuroui, former Number One, of the second generation of warriors." _

**Miria POV**

Shock and silence, only the crackle of the flames from the fire could be heard. Miria's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _Second generation?_ She couldn't believe it. Helen was the first to break the silence.

"You've got to be joking!"

"I'm perfectly serious." Kuroui look at Helen, expressionless.

"But-"

"Helen." Miria wanted to hear more. Without complaint Helen shut her mouth. "Why are you here?"

"I told you we're here to help you." Kuroui turned to Miria. "And we are going to do that in two ways. One, help each of you get over your comrades deaths. And two, help you become stronger."

"Why?"

"You could say we've been in the exact situation you are right now." Rina closed her eyes and Kuroui's eyes tightened slightly as she said this. The ghosts were shocked hearing this.

"Y-you..." Yuma began to stutter.

"But first you guys should rest." Kuroui stood up placing her mask back on. "We did some unnecessary damage to you guys." Rina and Kayla also stood.

"Get some rest. We won't leave and answer all your questions later when you're better." Rina gave them a gentle smile. It looked like they could be trusted so Miria told them all to rest. They were all exhausted.

"I'll take the first shift." Cynthia offered.

"Don't worry about it. We'll keep watch" Kayla told her putting on her mask as did Rina. "You all rest." Cynthia looked at Miria who nodded. Soon after, they were all asleep. Cynthia and Tabitha slept sitting up beside each other with Yuma in between, their heads resting on her shoulders. Helen and Deneve sat beside each other, Helen's head rested upon Deneve's right shoulder and Clare sat alone away from the others. All of them gave their all during the day, putting on a brave face, but when they slept their feelings showed. Every single one of them had expressions of sadness and tears leaked from their eyes. Miria always observed her comrades. She was their captain and was in charge of their lives. She felt sadness rip through her seeing their saddened expressions.

"You care for them a lot." Miria looked over at the cavern entrance seeing Rina leaning against the wall looking at her.

"They've been through a lot and I'm now responsible for them." Miria closed her eyes.

"We'll help you get rid of some of that stress." Miria opened her eyes once more and saw Rina's gentle gaze. For some odd reason she felt very calmed by it. "Go to sleep." With a nod Miria closed her eyes. For once in a long time she felt relaxed and realized just how tired she was. Without another thought she fell into the void of sleep.

* * *

><p>She blinked her eyes open. Looking around her mind still half asleep, she saw the fire still burning and her comrades still sleeping. She turned her head to look outside and her eyes flew wide open. She stood and quickly walked to the entrance. Her mouth dropped. The sky was bright and sunlight shone through the clouds.<em> Just how long were we asleep?<em> She heard shuffling behind her and turned to see the other waking up.

"How long have we been sleeping?" Tabitha stood rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's mid-day right now" Miria replied. The answer made them all snap awake.

"Mid-day?" Helen blinked. Miria nodded

"Hey, where are those three?" Deneve asked. Miria looked around and spotted no sight of Kuroui, Rina or Kayla. "Do you think they-" Deneve was cut off

"Awake?" Miria turned to see Rina coming up the path.

"Where did you go?" Miria asked her

"You guys are hungry aren't you?" she said as she approached.

"Well yes, but-"

Rina reached into her cloak and pulled out a leather bag handing it to Miria. "Here."

Miria took the bag and opened it to find strips of dried meat and several apples. Her eyes widened "Where did you get this?" she looked up at Rina.

"Kayla went to the closest town over night and got them. It's all for you guys."

"But..." Miria was having a hard time finding words.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. You guys eat up, we're meeting at the top of the cliff." She turned around but stopped. "Oh yeah." She reached into her cloak behind her and pulled out a pouch. "Catch" she tossed the pouch at Deneve who expertly caught it with her right hand. "Those are suppressants. You guys will need them until you can properly suppress your Yoki."

"Speaking of which," Helen piped up looking at Rina "Why can't I sense anything from you?"

"I'm suppressing it."

"But your right in front of me."

"It takes practice. Lots and lots of practice. Now hurry up, we'll be waiting on top." Rina then bunched up her muscles and jumped up onto the path above them and continued to make her way to the fifth level which was the top.

"I guess we should start eating then." Helen shrugged. With a nod Miria walked over to the warriors, bag in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina POV<strong>

She landed with a soft thump. The top of the cliff was barren, chunks of rock here and there.

"So?" Kuroui asked her. Kuroui and Kayla were on a rather large piece of rock. It was two meters tall and several metes long. It looked like a giant deformed rectangle. Rina jumped up sitting beside Kuroui on the overhang with her legs dangling of the edge.

"They took the things. They'll probably come, why wouldn't they?" her hands gripped the edge of the rock, her feet playfully swinging back and front. Kuroui simply nodded, she had her left leg dangling of the edge while her right knee was up and her arm draped over it. "Ne" she asked her friend/leader. "Do we have to wear these masks?"

"You know why we do." Kayla sighed. She was laying down her hands under her head observing the sky behind the two.

"They won't turn on us." Rina looked back.

"No, but if they don't accept us and they see our faces in the future it will cause unwanted problems." Kuroui said not turning her head.

"Hmm..." Rina said no more and tilted her head to rest it on Kuroui's right shoulder lost in thought.

_No! She reached out but her comrade was ripped into two by the Awakened Being. With a scream she charged severing the Awakened Being's legs and brought her sword back down crushing its head. It was chaos. The once lush grassy terrain surrounded by trees was now a sea of blood and dead bodies. Countless dead Yoma and Awakened Beings lay on the ground along with many dead warriors. A few meters to her right she spotted Kuroui desperately trying to protect the injured comrades along with several other warriors while Kayla and another tried to heal them. Her defence group had been reduced to half its original size and the number of Awakened Ones and Yoma was not decreasing, if anything it was increasing. Suddenly a huge wave of Yoki washed over them, looking up her eyes widened. She knew it was the end. An enormous Awakened One stood before them taking the shape of a centaur. It was over, Isley was here._

Rina felt a hand grasping her left hand. She opened her eyes and looked up seeing Kuroui looking worriedly at her. As usual her best friend knew exactly what she was thinking. She gave Kuroui a smile and sat up straight. Kuroui released her hand as Miria and her group appeared over the edge. Rina jumped down and Kuroui landed beside her, Kayla soon after on her left.

"We'll answer any questions you have." Kuroui jumped right to the topic

"First, why are you helping us?" Miria asked. Each of the warriors dressed in a black outfit and each had their swords.

"I told you we were once in a similar situation as you. Not only that, we see you as a potential ally."

"What do you mean you were in a similar situation?"

"... it's a long story"

"We have time."

"..." Kuroui looked at Rina who nodded then at Kayla who gave the same response. "Alright" she looked back at Miria. "I'll tell you. Though you may regret you asked to hear this." She paused. "This is the story of how the Organization wiped out our whole generation and killed every single one of our comrades."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroui POV<strong>

"I will just summarize everything. After the death of Shina, Rina's twin sister, Rina, Kayla and I wanted to find out more about the people we were serving. After finding out the truth, we could no longer quietly follow orders. We had managed to gather all the warriors and told them the truth. They were all in shock, but no one doubted us. We were respected among the warriors. We planned a rebellion, but it didn't have time to even start. We stood in the clearing ready to attack. It was then chaos erupted. Countless Yoma and Awakened Ones burst into the clearing. Warriors fought with all their might. Single digits protected the weaker warriors but it was futile. Isley appeared. In a matter of minutes, going from sixty warriors at the start to forty-three wasn't good but when Isley appeared that number dropped to twelve. It was over. The remaining warriors fought as hard as they could but it was pointless. Everything blacked out the moment Isley released all of his Yoki." She closed her eyes

"When I woke up everyone except Rina and Kayla were dead." Kuroui furrowed her eyebrows. "We took suppressants and hid. We stayed in hiding and trained, planning to get back at the Organization. We watched the organization for forty-two years. In that time we found out many things about the organization. Including the truth about what happened that day all our comrades died. When we saw what happened in Pieta we decided that you would be helpful comrades."

"..." the ghosts were shocked into silence. Miria was the first to speak

"Th-that must have been traumatizing." She could believe what they had gone through. Kuroui nodded not meeting any of their gazes as she opened her eyes.

"I have a question." The short haired warrior that was not Clare said "You said sixty warriors?"

"In our time there were sixty, but after that incident the Organization has been keeping their numbers low."

"And what did you mean by 'truth'?" Cynthia asked

"… I can't tell you that… not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know when the time comes." Cynthia nodded accepting that the subject was to be brought to an end.

"So you want us to help you take down the Org I'm guessing." The dual sword warrior spoke for the first time.

"Yes, but not now. You guys aren't strong enough." Kuroui told her

"So you're going to train us?" the one named Clare asked.

"We plan to, but in the end it's all up to Miria." The warriors looked at their leader.

"Alright." Miria decided "We'll work with you." Kuroui simply nodded

"When do we start?" the short haired warrior asked

"I need to know who you are first." Kuroui looked over at her but didn't turn her head. "If I am correct, since I already know who Miria, Cynthia and Clare are, that would leave Deneve, Helen, Tabitha and Yuma. Right?"

"How do you know our names?" Miria's eyes widened.

"We know your names, just not your faces. We did some research using information from the Organization."

"Then I suppose introductions are needed." The dual sword warrior stepped up. "I'm Deneve. That's Tabitha, and Yuma" she pointed to them as she said their names. "and that's Helen."

"Yo" Helen waved "So when do we start?" she repeated

"Whenever you want."

"Then how about now?" Helen stepped up drawing her sword. "I have a score to settle with you." She pointed at Rina who looked over at Kuroui

"Do as you like." She shrugged.

"Come on" Rina indicated Helen to follow her. They went about 20 meters away from the group and Rina reached up with her right hand ready to draw. "Ready?"

"Yup" Helen raised her sword. Rina drew her sword and the match began. She neatly dodged and parried every single one of Helen's attacks but did not attack herself.

"Not bad." Kayla mumbled. She was sitting on top of the large deformed rock again, legs crossed. Kuroui was sitting on the ground, her back against the rock watching the two warriors. Miria sat to her right with Deneve and Yuma. Cynthia, Tabitha and Clare sat a little ways off leaning against their Claymores.

"Ne," Yuma piped up drawing everyone but Kayla's attention "Why do you leave your hair covering the left side of your face?" she asked Kuroui.

Without a word she turned to Yuma raising her left hand, using her thumb she pulled her long bangs out of the way. Their eyes widened. A large scar ran down over her eye. It started at the inside of her left eyebrow and ran down over her eye and under her mask. Her eye was closed. "I leave it there so no one sees this and I can't see out of this eye anyway, it will never open again." She dropped her hand and her bangs fell back over her face.

"How did you get that wound?" Clare asked

"…It happened before the incident." She said no more and the warriors respected the fact she didn't want to talk about it.

"What is the relationship between you three anyway?" Cynthia asked changing the subject

"I met Rina, Shina and Kayla as trainees. Kayla is one year older than me and Rina. They were all changed at the same time because they are – were siblings."

"Three siblings?" Miria exclaimed

"Back then, the Organization operated differently than it does now."

"Hmm..." the conversation was brought to a close.

*CLANG* Helen was pushed back and landed on the ground panting.

"You still want to go on?" Rina raised an eyebrow

"I'm not done yet." Helen charged at Rina who parried the attack. Helen jumped over her intending to slash down her back but Rina turned and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back. With a grunt Helen then stretched her arm out lunging. Rina's eyes widened and she jumped over the attack. Helen's arm retracted as she hit the ground with a thud. She got up and brushed the dirt of herself ready to attack again. Only this time Rina wasn't looking at her. She was looking at Kuroui.

"Ne, she knows how to do 'that' right?" Rina pointed to Helen with her thumb

"No, but with her ability she might be able to learn it." Kuroui replied aware that the warriors were giving them confused looks. She stood. "I have a clear measure of her power. Who's next?" she looked at the warriors.

"I am" Deneve stood "Am I fighting Rina too?"

"No" Kayla jumped down landing beside her "You're up against me." She said as Rina approached indicating to Helen to come over as well.

Kayla and Deneve walked out to get some room to fight. Helen took Deneve's spot and Rina sat down beside Kuroui who was now standing and leaning against the rock. Each warrior had a turn to fight. After Deneve, Cynthia fought Rina, Tabitha against Kayla, Yuma against Rina, Clare against Kayla and finally Miria was up against Rina. The warriors were shocked when Miria lost to Rina without managing to land a blow on her.

"You're stronger than the rest, but it's not enough" Rina had said. The warriors now all sat under the overhang while Kuroui, Rina and Kayla spoke with each other.

"Clare has the most potential." Kuroui informed. "Cynthia may be able to adapt to Yoki synchronization and Tabitha could easily become the next God-Eye."

"Isn't Clare pretty weak though?" Rina asked

"Only because she cannot use her Yoki."

"So she has to learn o fight without her Quicksword" Kayla pinched the bridge of her nose in thought.

"What can she learn?" Rina asked also thinking

"Have you forgotten?" Kuroui looked at the two "The whole reason I learned 'that' technique?"

"'That'?" Rina tapped her chin "Oh! That!"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "And seeing Helen's ablitiy you can teach her the other thing right?"

"Correct."

"How about Miria?" Rina asked

"What do you mean?"

"She is the strongest but she can't exactly keep her title as the 'Phantom' now"

"I already have a plan for that." Kuroui broke away from the group and made her way over to the warriors. They looked up as she approached. "Clare." She called the woman "You must know that as you are now, you are pretty weak."

"I know that" she looked down.

"You depended too much on your Yoki and now it has affected you. Even with your right arm, without Yoki, it's useless."

"Right arm?" Yuma whispered at Cynthia who shrugged.

"But there is a technique similar to your Quicksword which uses no Yoki that you might be able to learn."

Clare looked up. "What technique?"

"I'll show you." Kuroui turned and walked to open ground nodding for Clare to follow. She raised her left hand and griped the hilt of her sword. "Whenever you're ready."

"You aren't going to draw?" Clare pulled her sword from its sheath.

"Just attack when you're ready," Kuroui simply responded "I'll draw when I draw."

"Hmph" Clare charged swiping at Kuroui's right. Her eyes widened as she heard swords clash and her sword pushed back, yet Kuroui had not moved. Clare narrowed her eyes and attacked again only to have the same thing happen again. She attacked multiple times all with the same result.

Helen was on her feet "Wha-What is going on?" The other warriors all watched wide-eyed

"You…you" Clare panted in disbelief, kneeling on the ground "What… what is that technique?"

"Have you really forgotten?" Kuroui looked at her with serious eyes. "This technique, the technique created by your former captain…" The warriors eyes all widened "WindCutter." With that the snow on the ground around her was blown away and a neat circle was left. Just like Flora once had.

"Why…" Clare's eyes were wide and her voice shook "Why do you know that technique?"

"Never forget" She addressed all the warriors "Never forget your comrades and their techniques. Right now, you guys are the only proof they lived, the only proof they ever existed. You have to keep them alive with you mind. If you forget them, their existence is erased. No matter how they died, or how bad the memory is, don't try to forget them. Keep them alive in your memory and you keep their existence alive. Don't try to remove them from your memory just like you all were trying to do." She turned and left with Rina and Kayla, leaving the warriors alone to their emotions.

* * *

><p>Hoped you like it! Reviews much appreciated!<p>

Times have been tense with exams but I'm dedicated to update for my readers!

Thanks to The Kunoichi who had reviewed every chapter of this and the prequel Lost Sibling.

Thanks also to Tmj1395's confidence boosting reviews.

This is chapter was put up in dedication and thanks to you both.


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 8: Reunion **

**Kuroui POV**

_She turned and left with Rina and Kayla, leaving the warriors alone to cry._

"Oi, Kuroui!" Kayla's voice made Kuroui open her eyes and break out of the memory. She looked down off the roof where Kayla was sticking her head out the window and looking up at her. "Hurry up and get off the roof!"

Kuroui sighed "I'm coming." She dully said. Kayla pulled her head back in the cabin. Kuroui stood and looked at the sky. After that they had stayed with the ghosts for half a year.

"_You're leaving?" Helen exclaimed rising_

"_Our job here is done." Kuroui simply replied. They stood at the entrance of the cave cloaks on and mask in hand, Rina on her right and Kayla on her left._

"_It's too sudden though!" Tabitha also rose_

"_No, we planned this from the start. We are no longer needed here. You seven will walk on your own path for now."_

"_But -" Helen started_

"_You may not be needed but you are always welcome." Miria stepped forward. "We will walk on our own path here on out." She approached Kuroui "For now." She smiled and stuck out a hand._

"_For now." Kuroui shook her hand and smirked, a rare sight._

"_What do you plan to do?" _

"_Keep watch on Staff"_

"_We'll come back, for sure" Rina smiled at the women._

"_Don't get yourselves killed." Was Deneve's farewell_

"_Same to you" Kayla smirked. They said their farewells and the three girls turned and left, their destination, the Organization. _

_They did come back a year later to see their progress. Helen's arm twisting technique had become better as well as Clare's Windcutter. They only stayed for a week but it was enjoyable and they all had become stronger._

Kuroui looked down from the sky and jumped off the roof landing beside the door. At that same moment Kayla opened it, coming out with the four warriors. They were dresses in similar outfits to the ones Miria's group had.

"Do you have their cloaks?" Kayla asked. As a response Kuroui went over to the side of the cabin and opened a crate and pulled out four black cloaks. She walked back over and handed them to Kayla.

"Here." She handed each warrior a cloak before looking at Kuroui again "So where are we meeting them?" Kuroui cocked an eyebrow at her –well the only eyebrow visible which happened to be her right. "So Pieta it is?" Kuroui heard the smirk in her voice even if she couldn't see it. Kuroui nodded and began walking towards Pieta leaving the others to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Deneve POV<strong>

Clyde looked around him with his mouth dropped open. "This…"

Helen laughed and ruffled his hair "Surprised seeing this much snow?" Clyde who was speechless could only nod.

"Hurry up, we're almost there." Rina called from ahead.

"Comin'" Helen urged Clyde on.

"Five days is good time considering Clyde came with us, don't you think Miria?" Deneve looked over her shoulder at Helen and Clyde. Rina was currently leading the group talking alongside Yuma. Behind them were Cynthia, Tabitha, Miria, and Deneve, Helen and Clyde behind them and Clare was walking a little bit behind them.

"…" not hearing a response from her captain, Deneve turned her head to look at Miria who had her head lowered slightly and was deep in thought.

"Miria?" Deneve called out to her leader. Miria's head shot up and she looked at Deneve

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" which was very unlike her

"Are you alright, Miria?" Deneve asked worriedly

"I'm fine" Miria shook her head. "It's just…" she stopped and sighed. Deneve stopped walking just as her leader had.

"Just what?" Tabitha asked from her left. Her and Cynthia had stopped as well.

"I don't know what I'll do when I see them." Miria admitted. Deneve couldn't respond to that because she was thinking the same thing.

"Loosen up!" Helen came from behind Miria and wrapped her arms around her waist resting her chin on Miria's right shoulder. "We'll worry about it when we get there."

"Easy for you to say." Clare muttered approaching.

"It is easy for me to say" Helen winked. The others rolled their eyes but the tension had left thanks to Helen.

"Oiii!" Rina's voice made them look forward "Hurry up, I see Pieta!" she waved at them. Yuma stood by her side.

"Let's go!" Clyde ran ahead. Clare began walking as did Cynthia and Tabitha.

"Don't worry about it nee-san." Helen said releasing Miria.

"Okay, okay" Miria sighed but a second later smiled. Helen grabbed her left wrist and began dragging her along. Deneve walked beside them amused. Once they reached the hill top they could see Pieta. At the ruin entrance stood a figure waving at them. It was Kayla.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla POV<strong>

"Eh? What are you doing?" Kayla asked her friend as she began to walk up the slope. Kuroui remained silent just like always. "Oi" she called again

"Are we following her or not?" Undine crossed her arms over her chest. She was mildly uncomfortable now that she was no longer in her muscle-bound form. She had her unmarked Claymore and her friends Claymore strapped to her back.

"I guess so." Kayla shrugged following Kuroui up the slope. After three minutes of walking she realized where they were headed. "Why are we going there?" she asked Kuroui who was still ahead.

"There was a blizzard recently." Kuroui simply responded. The slope's top was in sight. Kuroui did not wait and disappeared over the edge.

"Where did she go?" Jean asked. Kayla only indicated for them to follow. When they reached the top the warriors froze. Kayla left them standing there and jumped down. She went to the first grave marker and began cleaning it of snow. Kuroui was finishing up one.

"This is…" Flora gazed around frozen in place.

Jean was the first to move, sliding down the slope. She went over to another sword and began to clean off the snow. Veronica, Undine and Flora soon followed. After some time they had finished.

"There" Kayla tucked one of her loose bangs behind her ear. "Let's get moving again." She turned around and climbed the small hill and slide down the rest of the way. Kuroui and the other four followed. They resumed their walk to Pieta.

"Hey, I've been wondering." Undine spoke up from behind her. They were walking in pairs. Kuroui on Kayla's right, behind them Undine and Jean and behind them were Veronica and Flora. "Why don't you show us your faces?"

"To avoid trouble" Kuroui responded

"What does that mean?"

"You might not want to join our cause and we don't want to cause problems if you meet us in the future."

"Thinking far ahead." Jean commented

"Oh, so do you have any questions about the seven?" Kayla looked back over her shoulder.

"How strong are they?" Veronica asked.

"Hmm… let's see…"

"Miria is the strongest, next Clare, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia, Tabitha then Yuma." Kuroui helped her.

"You would know" Kayla looked over at her friend

"If they had ranks what would they be?" Flora asked more specifically.

"Miria could easily be Number One." Kuroui said not turning around.

"That strong?" Jean was surprised.

"Clare, Deneve, Helen and Cynthia are all stronger than all of you. Tabitha and Yuma are about your level."

"Wait." Veronica interrupted "Wasn't Clare Number 47?

"Yes, but she's… special"

"Special how?"

"I'll let Miria explain that one."

They remained silent the rest of the way. In fifteen minutes they reached Pieta. The warriors were shocked at the sight of it.

"Wha…" Undine gasped at the sight of the ruined city. Kuroui walked to the center of the town and jabbed her Claymore in the ground leaning against it.

"They should be here soon. Why don't you all rest a while?" Kayla suggested. "I'll keep an eye out." After seeing the warriors sit down she went to the ruined entrance of the city. Sitting down she closed her eyes and thought about the past.

"_That's amazing Cynthia!" Helen looked at her now healed wound. Cynthia wiped her brow of sweat. _

"_Thanks" Kayla rested a hand on her shoulder._

"_You've learned really well."_

_Cynthia smiled up at her "Well I have a great teacher."_

"_I'm impressed." Miria said walking into the cavern "Great job, Cynthia."_

"_Yes, captain!" Cynthia smiled with new found confidence._

It was amazing how Cynthia was able to learn to synchronize Yoki. Kuroui had been the one to suggest that Kayla teach her how to do it. Yuma was the most insecure and weakest. Kuroui had let Rina handle her. She was able to bring out Yuma's confidence and help her improve her swordsmanship. They had become really close. Kuroui was the one who had it the hardest, teaching Clare the Windcutter, Helen to twist her arm, and Tabitha to sense Yoki. The three of them had helped Miria develop her New Phantom and Deneve adapt to using both her swords equally. She chuckled remembering how five years ago when she fought Deneve with a single sword, she commented that she felt uncomfortable without two. _How is Undine going to get her sword back?_ She smiled to herself. Thankfully she had her mask on so she wouldn't look like a smiling idiot.

"Oiii!" Kayla heard a familiar voice. Looking at the ridge south of Pieta she made out two figures. It was Yuma and Rina. She stood up and placed a hand on her hip, waiting for them to turn around. Soon she could see all eight, not only that she could see a small boy. She was puzzled but questions were for later. She waved at them.

"Over here!" she called to them. Rina waved back and they made their way over to her. She also began to walk and they met half way.

"Nee-san!" Rina went behind her sister and swung her arms over her shoulders wrapping them around her neck and resting her chin on one of her arms. "I'm back."

"I can see that. Now get off." Kayla sighed

"Meanie" Rina pouted releasing her sister and resting her right arm on Kayla's left shoulder leaning on her and crossing her right foot over her left. "So are you guys ready?"

"Actually no," Deneve rubbed the back of her head somewhat nervous.

"I don't think any of us are ready" Tabitha agreed sighing.

"It's finally time." Miria looked up at the sky muttering to herself.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Kayla looked at the boy standing beside Helen.

"Oh, we'll explain that later. Reunions come first." Rina said. "Now just go! They're waiting."

"Loosen up, guys" Helen smiled happily. "I'm going ahead." With a wave she jogged towards the Pieta entrance.

"They're in the center" Rina yelled at her.

"Got it!" Helen looked over her shoulder.

"Who else is going?" Kayla crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Wordlessly and with a deep breath Deneve began to walk to the ruins of Pieta. Next was Cynthia then Yuma, Tabitha, Clare and oddly enough, Miria was the last to move. Kayla understood her worries. "They don't blame you" she told Miria softly. Miria looked at her with sad eyes.

"Miria." Rina went over and gave her a hug. "It'll be alright." Miria nodded and took a shaky breath following after the others. Yuma and Tabitha all waited for her by the entrance.

"So, I wonder how this will go." Kayla said to herself while Rina talked to the boy they had brought along.

**Kuroui POV**

Kuroui sighed drawing the warriors' attention. She stood and waited looking at the direction of the south entrance.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked. Before she answered they heard the sound of footsteps. The warriors stood ready to draw their blades.

"Don't worry it's not an enemy" Kuroui began to walk forward. After taking ten steps Helen appeared. She skid to a stop and stared at the warriors who stared back.

"So... I guess it's nice to see you guys again" Helen said after a while

"You came without anything planned to say?" Kuroui strode up beside her.

"Yeah... hehe" Helen rubbed the back of her head. She let out a yelp of pain when she was smacked upside the head. She winced rubbing her head and turned to her best friend. "What was that for?"

"You really came without anything ready to say. Were you just going to blurt out whatever was on your mind?" Deneve sighed

"Pretty much" Helen stuck out her tongue. Deneve sighed and looked at the four warriors who stood before her.

"Good to see you, captains." Deneve said calmly but Kuroui knew she was anything but calm. She decided to leave them alone by jumping on top of one of the few remaining buildings. She would watch from here.

"Same to you." Flora was the first to unfreeze. Helen and Deneve walked up to the warriors a little more comfortable. Clare was next.

"I'm glad you're alive captains." She smiled, which was a rare sight. "Jean."

"I'm glad you're alive Clare" Jean smiled at her. They said no more as Cynthia appeared with Yuma, Tabitha and Miria behind her.

"Miria." Jean addressed her. Before she could say anymore Miria raised a hand telling her to stop.

"I want to say something first." Miria took a breath and spoke in a shaky voice. "I-That day, I failed as a captain. I froze up in fear and as a result you were killed. When he came after me despite everything, I was only thinking of my own life." Miria looked down "It was my fault you died, and I don't expect you to forgive me for it." Miria held her breath and the ghosts waited wordlessly for the captains' response.

"Miria." Undine walked up to Miria. Miria raised her head and looked at Undine with sad eyes.

*SMACK* everyone's eyes widened and some jaws dropped. Miria clutched her right cheek bewildered that Undine had just backhanded her.

"Have you come to your sense?" Undine asked rhetorically "You were always too soft. We don't blame you, Miria. We all decided that night that everyone had a fair chance of living. You're our captain, your life was more important than ours anyway. You can't lose yourself in your emotions now. They need you" she meant the ghosts. "**We** need you."

Miria gaped at Undine for several moments before she chuckled slightly. She smiled at Undine with tears in her eyes. "Thank you"

"Huh?" Cynthia touched her face and pulled her hand away and saw that her hand was wet. She had just realized she was crying. Clare had the same reaction. Yuma, Helen and Tabitha all smiled broadly with tears of joy running down their faces. Everyone was shocked when Deneve also began to cry, but she wasn't just crying she was sobbing slightly. The four other warriors also had slight tears in their eyes. Veronica went up to Cynthia and quietly embraced her wrapping her arms around Cynthia's shoulders and pushing her head against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Cynthia broke. Her legs gave out beneath her and Veronica gently lowered her to the ground, kneeling and Cynthia began to sob clutching the front of Veronica's suit. Jean hugged Clare as she also began to sob muttering words of apology and something along the lines of "Why did you die for me?" Likewise, Undine comforted Deneve. Deciding they should be alone, Kuroui turned and went to the south entrance where her friends were currently at.

* * *

><p>There's Chapter 8!<p>

Review Please!


	10. Chapter 9: Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**POV = Point of View - Told in 3rd person**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 9: Shock**

**Rina POV**

"So you're their little brother?" Kayla rested her chin on top of the back of her hands which were holding her right knee. Clyde had just finished explaining his relationship with Miria and Helen.

"It's a miracle you're even alive" Rina told him. Kuroui remained silent standing and looking towards the mountain.

"So what's your name?" Clyde walked up to Kuroui.

"Kuroui."

"Nice to meet you."

"They should be done talking about now." Rina sighed standing up and brushing off the snow on her legs. With a nod Kuroui began to walk back towards the center of the ruined Pieta. Kayla, Clyde and Rina followed. The eleven warriors stopped their conversations as they appeared. They were all smiling. "See, I told you it would be fine." Rina slung an arm over Miria's shoulders.

"Yes, you were right" Miria cracked a smile at her.

"Who's the kid?" Undine asked spotting Clyde.

Miria was the one that explained to them about him.

"Man," Helen sighed putting her hands around her head and leaned back laying on the ground. She was sitting on the ground with Deneve and Undine. "So many things have happened I feel like my brain is bleeding."

"I'm pretty sure it's only you" Deneve looked down at her friend who glared back in response.

"Then how about we all take a break" Rina stared at Kuroui like she had grown a second head. _Kuroui taking a break? Was the Apocalypse striking? _

"Really?" Tabitha blinked at Kuroui unbelieving

"Ne, you don't have a fever do you?" Rina asked Kuroui.

"No, is it that odd for me to suggest a break?"

"Yes" came the simultaneous replies from the ghosts and Rina and Kayla. Kuroui sighed

Clyde looked around at them, first at Kuroui and then the other warriors. Then he burst into a fit of giggles. They all looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked

"I'm...fine" He giggled

"Why are you laughing?" Veronica asked

"You guys are funny?" The warriors were confused but asked no further

"So where are we going to take a break?" Helen asked sitting up, a bored expression on her face.

"South-east of here in a cave." Kuroui replied

"A cave? That's a break?" Helen huffed.

"If you must know, I haven't been there in a while. It is in Region 18 and I found it with Rina and Kayla about twenty years ago."

"Twenty years ago...?" Kayla thought. Rina was thinking of what Kuroui meant as well. When she realized what she was saying she gaped at her friend

"Really? We're going there?" Rina asked excitedly

"Everyone needs a break." Kuroui simply shrugged.

"Oh my gosh!" Rina basically tackle Kuroui into a hug. If Kuroui hadn't regained balance they would have fallen to the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rina was acting like a giddy child.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Undine ask Kayla

"She's just overly excited." Kayla smiled "But I'm pretty excited too."

"For what?" Yuma asked

"You'll see."

"So when do we go?" Rina asked Kuroui

"Whenever they want" she indicated to Miria and the others.

"Come on, come on, Miria." Rina tugged at her arm

"Yeah nee-san, can we get a break?" Helen asked

"We have been working pretty hard this past month" Tabitha joined in

"Relaxing may be a good change." Cynthia added

"Alright" Miria sighed giving in "Let's go." She smiled.

"Whohoo!" Helen jumped up excitedly.

"But" Kuroui began drawing their attention. "What are we going to do about him?" she pointed at Clyde.

"He can stay in Telous" Rina said without hesitation and left no room for questions about why Clyde could not come.

"I suppose that could work."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rina exclaimed "Let's go" She grabbed Kuroui's wrist and began to drag her along. The others followed amused.

* * *

><p>She reached the meeting point but no one was in sight. She was late but no one was here, something was wrong.<p>

"Ah, Number 8 there you are" she turned and spotted one of the handlers.

"Where is everyone?" Dietrich asked

"We have reassigned you."

"What?"

"The four you are searching for are heading for the town of Telous in Region 18. That is your new destination.

"Understood. Is that all?"

"No, kill whatever warriors you find with them." Dietrich stopped in mid-stride. "You'll meet up with one other warrior and handler on the outskirts of Telous. Now go"

"Right" Dietrich resumed walking to the east.

* * *

><p>"Man, we stay behind and don't get any action" Noel complained.<p>

"It can't be helped." Irene told her not looking up from her book. "

"It's only been five days, Noel" Sophia entered the room.

"Huh." She snorted "Whatever."

"If you want to fight so badly, then come spar with me."

"Gladly." Noel grabbed hers and Sophia's Claymores which were leaning against the wall and tossed it to her. They made their way outside leaving Irene alone.

"So, I wonder what is happening." Irene muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"How troublesome" the young man said sheathing his broadsword. The Yoma lay in three pieces by his feet<p>

"Thank you for saving us." The chief said "How can we repay you?

"No it's alright. By the way, have you seen a Claymore around these parts with short hair and goes by the name of Clare?"

"There are no Claymores in these parts."

"Ah, well thank you anyways." He turned to leave. "I'll be going now" he walked to the entrance where a small cloaked figure sat waiting. "Sorry I took so long." The cloaked figure shook her head and ran over to him.

"Well, let's get moving, shall we... Priscilla?"

"Yes, Raki" the small girl smiled up at him.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

**Kuroui POV**

The town of Telous was in sight and the warriors were waiting unsure of what to do.

"Come on" Rina began to walk to the town and pulled down her hood.

"Wait" Miria called "You can't just walk into there like that! They'll know you're a warrior."

"Don't worry about it." Kuroui walked past Miria

"Huh?"

"Just follow us" Kayla told her pulling her hood down and walking after Kuroui and Rina. The warriors looked at each other unsure but after a moment began to follow, Clyde as well.

Rina stopped at the entrance waiting for them. When they had all regrouped they walked into the town together. The town was one of the few in the area and the population was not large. Children ran around the streets in laughter while their parents watched. It was a calm day. Many people were outside. The shop doors were open and teenagers sat and stood around talking to one another. It was peaceful. When the fourteen warriors appeared with a little boy everyone stopped and attention was drawn to them. The warriors of the North stood nervously. One second passed, two, three and then

"We're back!" Rina stepped forward. The children let out squeal and ran towards them. The warriors of the North were utterly shocked when the children began to surround Rina, and Kayla. The teenagers approached Kuroui and began to talk.

"What is...?" Helen looked around in disbelief

"Surprised?" Kuroui looked back at the warriors "This town doesn't discriminate us. If anything they welcome us."

"How...?" Deneve began

"We often come to this town. A long time ago we saved them from Yoma with no cost."

"Relax." Rina stood up holding a small child in her arms and looked at them. "Why don't you guys check out a room for us over there?" she nodded towards an inn.

"I'll do it." Kuroui broke away from the teens "Come with me"

"Sure..." Miria led her warriors to the inn. Many curious gazes followed, but unlike all other occasions, they were not hostile. *Ding* the bell sounded as Kuroui opened the door. The inn keeper looked up

"Kuroui! How nice it is to see you" he smiled

"Same to you, John."

"So what will it be?"

"We have fifteen members. One a young boy, eleven warriors and the three of us."

"You can have the rooms on the top floor." He reached under the desk "The rooms are of three and I will give a single room to the boy"

"That would be great."

John pulled out six keys. "This one is for the boy." He raised one up handing it to Kuroui.

"Here" she turned around and opened her palm to let Clyde take the key.

"R-right" Clyde picked up the key sheepishly

"And here are your rooms" John gave Kuroui five keys.

"Thanks"

"No. Thank you"

"How much will the rooms cost?" Miria asked.

John kindly turned to her "Don't fret. They're free. It's all I can to as thanks to Kuroui, Rina and Kayla for saving this town multiple times."

"I-I see" Miria was a bit startle at his kind tone.

"Follow me" Kuroui began to walk up the stairs and the others followed

"Have a good time ladies" John called after them.

"This is too weird" Undine said once out of ear shot.

"Tell me about it." sighed Helen as they climbed the stairs "I feel like I'm in another world."

"It's the first time any of us has seen anything like this." Cynthia said.

"That's not necessarily true" Kuroui told her without turning around

"Well you don't count" Jean pointed out

"That's not what I mean."

"Wh-" Jean didn't finish her sentence

"Here we are" Kuroui stopped her from saying anymore. "Clyde that's your room. And these are ours." Clyde's room was on one side the hall opposite to the five others. The inn was quite large so each wall along the hall way had seven doors. On the right were the warriors' rooms and on the left Clyde's. The room numbers began on the left then went to the right and back. As a result, Clyde got room 3 and the warriors got rooms, 2,4,6,8, and 10. Kuroui was going to share the first room with Rina and Kayla of course. Room 4 was going to Veronica, Cynthia and Tabitha. Room 6 to Clare, Jean, and Flora, room 8 to Yuma, Undine and Deneve and the last room went to Miria and Helen. Kuroui handed each their keys. "After you put your things in your rooms why don't you head outside?" Kuroui said before disappearing into her room.

The room had three regular beds along the right wall with white sheets. There was a cabinet in the back left corner and a small table beside it with two chairs. Other than that it was quite empty but very spacious. She unsheathed her sword and took of her mask with a sigh. She felt somewhat stiff and decided coming here was a good idea. After a couple of muscle relaxing stretches she put her mask back on and sheathed her sword once more. She decided that she wouldn't need her cloak and stepped out of her room. Walking outside she saw the eleven warriors in a conversation with the teenagers. Rina and Kayla were talking with the parents and were still occupied with the children who had let Clyde join in on their game. She allowed herself so smile ever so slightly under her mask and made her way to the warriors.

**Clare POV**

Her mind was lost in thought, still thinking about the comment Kuroui had made earlier. She had said that it was not the case that they all were treated kindly for the first time. It was true they had all been treated hostile but Clare had once seen a Claymore be treated well. A long time ago... when she was still human... and Teresa was with her. Clare saddened remembering her beloved mother figure. She felt someone tug her arm and looked down from the sky to see her comrades looking at her.

"Are you okay?" one of the teenagers asked, she recalled his name as Brandon

Her comrades had come out after putting their things away in their rooms. They planned to wait until Kuroui came back out but while waiting a group of teenagers confronted them. They started a conversation and were not afraid of the warriors. They had been talking for some time now. The conversation had begun with introductions, then it moved to food, and then Claymores.

"I'm fine" she grunted

"Ne, so is it true that all Claymores have a scar where the Yoma was transplanted?" a boy named Suna asked

"Hey" a girl hissed, Clare couldn't remember her name "You can't ask that. Kuroui forbid us to talk about it."

"Come on she isn't here." He turned to the warriors again. "So what does it look like?"

"Suna!" a boy hissed

"What?"

"Stop asking. What if Kuroui finds out?" Brandon whispered

"She won't, even if she does what will she do?"

"Remember what she said?" a girl named Iyana whispered shakily

"What that she'd hang us from one of our ankles with a rope and tie the other end to the roof of a house?"

"Yes." She whimpered

"And not just that" the first girl put in

"You mean where she said she would dump us in the forest and leave us to find our own way out and not come for help, even if there was Yoma?"

"Yes, now shut up!" Brandon yelled

Suna ignored his friends and turned back to the warriors. "So how does the scar look?"

"You should mind your own business" Deneve growled. It was a touchy subject for all warriors

"Oh come o-" Suna didn't finish. His eyes widened as he was lifted from the ground and turned upside down, held from one of his ankles. Clare smirked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kuroui glared down at him. The teenagers took several steps back.

"W-we tried to make him stop." Iyana stuttered

"W-we didn't say or a-ask anything about it." Brandon put his hands up defensively

"I know" Kuroui glared at Suna "So which will it be? The forest or would you rather be hung by our ankle?"

His face paled "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll never do it a-again." Kuroui set him up right and got nose to nose with him.

"You know, we haven't been here in a while, there could be Yoma around"

"I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered

"Don't do it again" she growled

"H-hai!" he spun around and ran off, after the others.

"This is why they're all afraid of you" Clare turned and saw Rina and Kayla approaching.

"Are you ready?" Kuroui asked

"I think I'll put my cloak away." Rina said

"Same here" Kayla put in.

"I can do that for you" one of the women nearby said

"Thanks, Sayako" Rina pulled of her cloak and handed it to the woman as did Kayla. They wore the same black outfits as the warriors.

"Then if you're ready let get going." Kuroui said

"Okay!" Rina smiled full of joy. She began to lead the group away from the village. Kayla walked beside her and behind them were Miria and Flora who were talking. Undine, Deneve and Helen were behind them. After them were Jean and Yuma and in front of Clare were Cynthia, Veronica, and Tabitha. Kuroui walked silently beside Clare. After several minutes while the other were engaged I their own conversations Kuroui spoke.

"When will you tell them?"

"About what?" Clare was puzzled at the sudden question. Kuroui turned and looked Clare right in the eyes – or eye- since her the left side of her face was covered. She asked something that made Clare freeze in her tracks.

"About Teresa and Priscilla"

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 is done!<p>

The part with Raki was put up because of a question I got from one of the reviewers. I almost forgot about him and figured he needed to be included. So there he is.

Review Please.

BTW, ITS SUMMER TIME! SCHOOL'S OUT!

Updates will be coming faster! (hopefully if im not out too much)


	11. Chapter 10: Relaxation and the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 10: Relaxation and the Past**

**Normal POV**

Clare stopped right in her tracks in shock, staring at Kuroui

"H-how do you know that?" Clare whispered not wanting the others to hear.

"Keep walking, they'll suspect something if you stop." Kuroui simply said. Silently Clare resumed walking alongside Kuroui. "Now is not the place to tell you. We'll speak about it when we get to our destination."

"There it is!" Rina shouted pointing to a cliff.

"It's just a friggin' cliff" Helen put one hand on her hip not seeing the big deal

"That's what you think." Rina walked up to the cliff. It was covered with long vines that trailed down from the top and covered the wall. The layers were quite thick. "One, two, three…" Rina began counting her steps

"What are you doing?" Jean asked

Rina did not respond. Instead after reaching twelve she stopped. "Here!" She walked right into the vines and disappeared

"What the-!" Helen gaped

Rina stuck her head back out through the vines "Come on!" Kuroui walked away from the hesitant group and went inside.

"Don't worry, its safe" Kayla looked at the warrior behind her. She then walked up to the spot where Rina had disappeared and pulled back a large number of vines, revealing a cave. "Go ahead."

The warriors looked at each other and with a nod from Miria they walked into the cave. The path inside was small that they could barely walk in pairs with their shoulder brushing, because of that they walked separately

"Wait!" Rina appeared in the. They couldn't see her well because of the darkness but they could hear her. "Close your eyes."'

"Why?" Cynthia sounded

"Because it's a surprise."

"Geez, they don't need to" Kayla said from the back

"Whatever"

"If we do can we keep moving?" Undine asked

"Yup"

"Then my eyes are closed."

"The rest of you too." Rina said

"Okay okay" Helen sighed. When she was positive they all had their eyes closed, she led them through the cave with her voice. A while later she made them line up against a wall. Kayla muttered something under her breath and since this was no surprise for her, she did not join them.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" the warriors did.

"This is...!" Tabitha's eyes widened

"A hot spring!" Helen cheered.

The cavern was filled with steam and the top had sunlight pouring through the large hole in the ceiling which was 20 meters high. There were three bodies for the hot springs. The largest one was closest to them and farther back was the smallest one. Beside the smallest one was the other body of water. One wall of the cave had been carved in so that there was a small tunnel where people could change, in total there where ten 'change rooms'.

"There are towels already set up inside the 'change rooms'" Rina smiled. She had already changed and now had a towel wrapped around her under her arms that went to her knees. "Join us if you like" with that she turned around and slipped into the water. In the smallest body in the back, Kuroui sat alone her shoulders just above the water, head back and eyes closed.

"This is going to be sooo relaxing!" Helen grinned heading for the a 'change room'

The warriors looked at one another and shrugged. Soon they had all joined in. All of them submerged themselves in the hot relaxing water. Apart from Kuroui and Clare they were sat in the largest spring.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed" Deneve said looking up at the opening in the ceiling at the sky.

"You aren't the only one" Tabitha said from her right. The all leaned against the edge with the water coming up to their shoulders. The twelve warriors sat across from each other, with their backs to the tunnel which led to the cave sat, Flora, Undine, Deneve, Tabitha, Miria, and Rina. Across from them, starting in front of Flora sat Jean, then Veronica, Cynthia, Kayla, Yuma and Helen.

"I always love coming here." Rina sighed.

"How did you guys find this place anyway?" Cynthia asked. It surprised her as once she had asked that question Kayla burst out laughing. The warriors looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Shut up" Rina grumbled aware that her cheeks were reddening.

"What?" Helen asked curious to know why Kayla was laughing and Rina was blushing.

"Well… I was the one that found it." Rina said quietly

"How though?" Helen looked over at Kayla as she once again began to laugh

"Well… I sorta fell through the ceiling" Rina muttered submerging herself deeper in the water as the warriors smiled and chuckled.

"You… fell… through the ceiling?" Jean asked trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Yes." Rina closed her eyes and dunked her head under the water in embarrassment. She raised her head out of the water a moment later though.

"Did you make those?" Undine asked pointed to the 'change rooms'

"No, Telous workers did. We told them about the spring and they said that it was ours, a payment for saving them." Kayla told her

"That was really weird" Flora recalled the town

"Hey" Deneve spoke up, sitting up straight. "Where did Helen go?" They all looked beside Yuma and sure enough she wasn't there

"She was there a moment ago" Yuma was confused

"You don't think-" Miria never finished her sentence. Her eyes widened as she was dragged under the water.

"What the-!" Veronica stared at the spot Miria had disappeared. A second later Miria burst out of the water coughing.

"When I get my hands on her…!" Miria growled looking around for Helen. Rina began to giggle at that moment. The others also were trying to suppress their smiles.

"She's going to be hiding for a long time." Kayla grinned anticipating.

*SPLASH* Helen stretched out her arms trying to get Miria off guard and grab her from the back. The water level just under her chin. Miria smirked and as Helen's hands passed through her body. Helen's eyes widened and she cursed. Before she had time to move, Miria put her in a head lock.

"A phantom? Really Miria?" Rina grinned

"Ne, let's talk about this!" Helen said nervously

"Let me think about it" Miria tapped her chin. "Let's see. No" with that she dunked Helen underwater head first.

"Ga-puhh" was the sound that Helen ended up making. The others all burst out in laughter. Today was a day of relaxation and peace, where the warriors would not have to worry about fighting and Yoma.

Well… that was how it's supposed to be

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

Slipping into the water and sitting opposite to Kuroui, she felt the gazes of her comrades on her. Thankfully, Kayla told them to leave them alone. She then turned to Kuroui

"How do you know Teresa?"

Kuroui had her head back but now sat up straight looking at Clare "While hiding, I met Teresa when she was a trainee."

"Then what about Priscilla?"

"Even before we met you guys we kept an eye on the Organization. When we found out that a rookie had risen to Number Two we investigated." She paused as if remembering something "We kept an eye on her, we wondered if she would become a threat but decided if she did become one, the Teresa would be able to deal with her." She paused again "Of course, that assumption was wrong since Teresa had become soft."

"Were you there that day?" Clare asked quietly

"… Not physically." Kuroui took a breath "We watched that day from afar using our Yoki sensing skills. We felt Priscilla's Yoki rise and assumed Teresa would be able to finish her off, the difference in power was too great, but…" Kuroui looked Clare in the eyes and Clare's head dropped. "By the time we got there you were gone"

"You know about Irene, Noel, and Sophia then?" Clare asked head still down

"Yea…" they had no more to say "… it's not your fault Clare, it was mine" Kuroui said after a while

"Stop trying to comfort me. I know all too well Teresa died because of me." Clare hated the way she was acting. She had tried to keep her emotions locked away but her she was about to cry in front on Kuroui.

"You are partially at fault but I am as well. I assumed Teresa could handle Priscilla and stayed away. I could've came and helped but I underestimated her."

"Even if you did come out then the Organization would know you were alive. What about Irene, Noel and Sophia? They would have gone back to the Organization."

"Or they could have come with us"

"… You know very well that wouldn't happen."

"There are too many possibilities. I've run that day through my head millions of times with different possibilities. The only way to know would have been to actually do it"

"That doesn't change the fact that it was my fault"

"…Even though I only knew Teresa for a short time, I don't think Teresa would want to see you like this."

Clare raised her head teary-eyed "What?" her voice cracked

"She gave up everything for you and I think she wants to see you happy… even if you became the thing she didn't want you to become, think Teresa wants you to smile."

Clare dropped her head again. Kuroui remained silent and waited. After several moments Clare raised her head again "I…I think- no, I know you're right. But under these circumstances…"

"I know, but even if it's just a little, show Teresa a smile."

Clare nodded. Kuroui smiled slightly and put her head back relaxing "I know and if Rina didn't tell you, Irene, Noel and Sophia are in Lezon waiting to pick up messages"

"Rina told me about that when you guys were in Pieta. She said that Miria explaind everything to her on the way here."

Clare nodded "…Thank you" she spoke again

"Hm?"

"For letting me talk to you and telling me the truth."

"That's what friends are for."

Clare blinked "Friends." She said as if she was unsure

Kuroui raised her head "Yea, friends" she raised out a hand. Clare looked at it for a moment then shook it with a smile on her face. They heard a splash and when they turned to look at the others Miria was standing up out of the water and Helen was coughing. Rina was laughing as were the others.

"Go join them." Kuroui said

"Huh?" Clare looked back at her

"Go join you're friends"

Clare hesitated before standing "Thank you" she said again. She then walked over to the others and slipped into the water beside Jean.

**Kuroui POV**

Now that Clare was with them she could go deal with the two warriors nearing the town. Silently she stood and got out of the water. She changed quietly, pulling on her cloak and placing her mask in place she stepped out.

"Where are you going?" Rina sounded. Kuroui looked over at the water where they were all staring at her

"I'll be back. I just need to deal with some annoyances"

"I don't sense any Yoma."

"Not Yoma."

Tabitha closed her eyes and began to search for Yoki. Before she said anything Kuroui launched herself through the hole in the ceiling and ran towards Telous. The two warriors had come to a stop near the town. One seemed upset about something and her Yoki was unsettled. Suddenly the stronger one pinned the weaker warrior down. The stronger one's Yoki was upset as well, it seemed she did not want to do this but was following orders. The weaker warrior struggled and Yoki was bursting with effort. She felt the others out of the spring and begin to chase after her but Kuroui didn't wait sensed a handler and continued to run.

The stronger warrior was now speaking with the handler. Her Yoki showed she was arguing with him but she did not release the weaker warrior who was struggling beneath her. The weaker one's Yoki was a bit funny and Kuroui figured out that she had taken some suppressants. That would be the reason for her weird Yoki. Kuroui sensed the stronger warrior protesting even more now and the others were speeding up. Kuroui didn't wait to think about the reason they might be doing that, the stronger warrior had given in. Her Yoki was upset and sad, regret showed everywhere. The handler stepped up and knelt by the warrior pinned down.

Kuroui burst into the clearing and saw the handler inject the warrior pinned down with some fluid. When he saw her his eyes widened and he dropped the syringe. Over half the fluid had already entered the warrior though. Without hesitation Kuroui knocked out the stronger warrior with a kick hard enough she landed a good distance away but not strong enough to hurt her. She then turned on the handler.

"W-wait" he put up his hand as she raised her left arm to draw her sword

"What was in that syringe?" Kuroui asked

"A-a formula that m-makes warriors a-awaken. W-we have t-to run!" Kuroui's eyes widened and anger boiled in her. She kicked the handler as hard as she could and he flew back crashing into a tree. The impact of the crash made the tree splinter and wood flew around. There was an audible crack and the handler fell to the ground motionless. Not caring if he was alive or not Kuroui turned to the warrior on the ground that was now beginning to awaken.

"K-kill me" she said. She was kneeling and hugging herself trying to get her Yoki under control.

"I'm sorry. I didn't make it in time." She drew her sword raising it. "What is your name and who do you want to send your black card to? I will let them know of your death."

"T-thank you. My black card has the symbol of the person I wanted to kill me but she's a rebel."

"So am I. I will find her."

"Thank you" she repeated.

Kuroui raised her sword "What is your name?"

The warrior looked up at her a tear falling out of her eye "Number Eight Dietrich." Kuroui brought down her sword.

* * *

><p>Suspense filled cliff-hanger!<p>

There's Chapter 10! Hoped you liked it!

Review Please!


	12. Chapter 11: Dietrich

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Notice: Corse language used**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 11: Dietrich**

**Helen POV**

She sat on her bed looking out the window blankly. She was thankful that Miria wasn't in the room at the moment. She let the tears she had been keeping in fall. The stress of what had happened three days ago was killing her and she didn't want to remember what happened. They were supposed to be meeting soon and Helen wiped her tears away only to have more fall. She realized she couldn't stop the tears and soon she was sobbing. She buried her face into her knees hugging them, muffling her sobs. She heard the door open and tried to unsuccessfully stop. The door shut with a click and the bed tilted as someone sat down beside her. They didn't say anything instead they just put gave her a one arm hug. After some time Helen's sobs were reduced to hiccups. She raised her head slightly to see Miria. Letting go of her knees she wiped away her tears.

"Sorry." She mumbled quietly. Miria shook her head. "Aren't we supposed to be meeting?" she hugged her knees again and rested her chin on her kneecaps.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to"

Helen hesitated "No… I'll go". Miria let go of Helen and she released her knees and stood up off the bed rubbing away the remaining moisture in her eyes. Miria looked at her once more as if unsure if she should go. "I'll be fine nee-san" Helen reassured her. Miria nodded and they together they walked out into the hallway to Kuroui's, Rina's and Kayla's rooms. Miria knocked and opened the door. Everyone was already inside either sitting on the floor or standing around. As the door opened Helen saw Deneve, Undine, and Kayla, leaning against the wall, Veronica and Jean sitting at the table, Tabitha and Cynthia sat beside each other at the foot of the farthest bed, Yuma and Flora sat at the foot of the middle bed, Clare standing beside Flora and Kuroui leaned against the edge of the last bed. When the door opened they all looked over. Helen went to stand beside Deneve and Miria stood by the window looking out.

"Where's Rina?" Kayla asked Kuroui

"She should be here in about an hour or so with Irene, Noel and Sophia" Kuroui informed

"What is this truth you spoke of?" Flora asked

"It's complicated. It would be better to get everyone here first before explaining" Kayla turned her head to look at her.

"Those friggin' bastards" Undine growled "Using Dietrich like that."

"There was nothing we could have done." Jean said quietly

"They treated her like a sacrifice to get what they wanted! To them she was just a tool!" Deneve was slowly becoming angrier by the second

"That's what we were to them too." Miria quietly said not turning around.

"We have to do something!"

"We will but not now." Kuroui spoke up.

"Why not?" Veronica asked

"Considering the fact Dietrich was sent here must have meant that they were able to track us. Most likely you four" Miria looked at Flora, Jean, Undine and Veronica "Have not properly suppressed your Yoki."

"That's impossible. We took suppressants." Flora said

"Even the Organizations 'eye' can't sense a warrior on suppressants" Kayla tapped her chin "I did a full investigation on her. She shouldn't have been able to sense us"

"That leaves three options." Kayla stood up straight and raised her index finger "One, I was wrong about her skills," she raised another finger "Two, someone is following us." She raised another finger "Or three, someone is giving them information"

"Wait, are you saying one of us is a spy?" Helen shouted

"No, none of those are right" Helen looked over at Kuroui who had her eyes closed. Her expression was unreadable because she had her mask on. "The Organization has been tailing us."

"Isn't that option two?" Kayla asked sarcastically.

"Undine give my your unmarked sword" Kuroui turned to her

"Uh, sure" Undine unsheathed her sword and handed it to Kuroui. She inspected it for a while running her fingers down the blade.

"They've been tracking us with a scent."

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked

Kuroui screwed off the hilt of the sword. There was a piece of cloth inside instead of a black card.

"What is that?" Helen asked

"A piece of cloth?" Clare who was nearest was able to distinguish the item

"What does that have to do with anything?" Undine asked

"Abyssal Eaters" Kuroui said. It all made sense now.

"What?" Flora asked. Her, Jean, Veronica and Undine didn't know what they were.

"Abyssal Eaters are weapons of the Organization. They are warriors made from Awakened flesh and they hunt on a single scent the Organization gives them, driven by their hunger." Kayla explained

"They don't give off any Yoki either so me and Kuroui can't sense them" Tabitha included

"So they have one tracking us?" Jean asked

"Yes, that would be the case" Kuroui inspected the cloth.

"Then is there a warrior keeping it under control, or is it a handler?" Undine asked

"It must be wandering alone and a warrior is keeping watch. If it tries to come after us the warrior will kill it. They are impossible to control because they have no conciseness." Kuroui explained

"But I don't sense a warrior around here." Tabitha was puzzled

"Well there was that one from before." Miria recalled

"That's a possibility" Kayla thought about the warrior they had let go.

"No, it wasn't her." Kuroui screwed the hilt back on Undine's sword keeping the cloth "Abyssal Eaters are strong. Only single digits would be able to take them out. That warrior was in the 10s."

"But I didn't sense any other warriors." Tabitha informed "It was just us, her and-" she stopped eyes widening "…!"

Everyone had come to the same conclusion. "So then…" Helen began "the one that revealed our location… was Dietrich?"

"So she betrayed us?" Cynthia whispered

"No." Miria firmly said. "Dietrich didn't betray us"

"But Kuroui just said-" Yuma started

"I know what she said"

"Dietrich probably had no choice, anyway" Kuroui spoke up and handed Undine's sword back to her. "If she didn't they would consider her defecting and someone else would have taken the job anyway. If she had deserted and come to you guys then she would be putting you in danger."

Helen felt less tense now that everything had been cleared up but she still had some questions. She remembered the events that led up to this

_Miria and Rina burst into the clearing in front of her._

"_NO!" she heard Miria shout_

"_Miria!" she heard Kuroui _

"_You can't kill her!" Helen burst into the clearing with Deneve. All the others followed._

"_I have to."_

"_What are you talking about?" before Kuroui could answer Kayla, Dietrich's Yoki got more out of control._

"_She's starting to Awaken." Kuroui pushed Miria away standing up and picking her sword up from the ground._

"_Don't!" Tabitha stepped in front of her._

"_We can save her from going past her limit!" Cynthia said crouching by Dietrich_

"_You can't" Kuroui spotted Dietrich's Claymore on the ground and walked to it plucking it from the ground_

"_Why not? I've done it with Clare" Jean grasped Dietrich's shoulder_

"_It's because she isn't in control of her Yoki. She's not willingly doing this and it's not that her emotions are unstable." Kuroui quickly said unscrewing Dietrich's Claymore handle_

"_What?" Miria asked. Helen didn't understand what was going on now. They had assumed that Dietrich had become emotionally unstable and Kuroui was going to end her life to prevent her from awakening._

_Kuroui pulled out Dietrich's black card from the hilt. "The handler injected her with a fluid the Organization created that makes warriors awaken" After a glance she looked up at Helen._

"_You have to kill her before she Awakens"_

"_Are you crazy! I'm not-" Helen began_

"_Helen" Dietrich weakly said. She was clutching her body trying to suppress her Yoki. "Please, kill me."_

"_No! I can't do that!" Helen shouted_

"_Helen" Kuroui walked up to her and showed her Dietrich's black card. On the bottom right corner was a small sketch of Helen's symbol. Helen's eyes widened. "She wants you to be the one." Despite the situation Kuroui was strangely calm._

"_But…"_

"_It's your choice."_

_Helen gritted her teeth and looked down at Dietrich. All her comrades had backed away. Dietrich's black card was meant for Helen and as warrior it was her duty to fulfill her comrade's wish._

"_Dietrich…" Helen looked down at her hands in fist and shaking_

_Dietrich looked up at her. Veins were popping out of her face and her teeth were turning into fangs. A tear rolled down her cheek "Please." She begged "Kill me, Helen" another tear rolled down her cheek._

_Helen dropped her head down. "Shit, shit, shit!" her raised her head teary-eyed and drew her sword with a shaking hand. "I hate you for making me do this!" Helen shouted_

"_Thank you" Dietrich smiled up at her tears falling_

_Helen brought her sword up ready to slice down but her arms wouldn't move. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She tensed up the muscles in her arms and got ready to bring her sword down again but she couldn't do it. "Damn it!" Helen dropped her arms "I can't do it! I can't do it, Dietrich!"_

"_Helen… please" Dietrich begged_

_Kayla stepped up beside Helen. "If you don't do it, I will" _

_Helen looked over at Kayla and cursed "I-I just can't" Helen fell to her knees._

_Kayla stepped up to Dietrich raising her sword. "You're a good warrior" The others all looked away and Helen dropped her head cursing. "You will be remembered" the swoosh of a sword being brought down was followed by a clang of two swords clashing. Helen's eyes shot open and she raised her head to see Kuroui blocking Kayla's attack._

"_What are you doing?" Kayla was wide-eyed_

"_Look at her Yoki." Kuroui told her. Helen turned to Dietrich and sure enough her Yoki was less wild and was beginning to calm down._

"_What's going on?" Helen stood up_

"_I stopped the handler from injecting all of the fluid" she pointed to a broken syringe on the ground not too far away, its supposed contents lay around "It must not work without all of it"_

_After several moments her Yoki completely stopped going wild and returned to normal levels._

"_I'm okay?" Dietrich looked at her hands in bewildered. Overjoyed Helen bent down and hugged Dietrich_

"_I'm so glad you're okay!" Helen's tears of joy ran down her face. She was startled when Dietrich's body suddenly became limp. "Dietrich? Dietrich?" she called her friends name over and over with no response "Dietrich!"_

"What was Dietrich even doing here?" Helen asked turning back to the present

"It seems her target was us. The Organization already considered her defected anyway so she can join us" Kayla said.

"We'll know for sure when she wakes up" Kuroui looked back over her shoulder at the sleeping warrior on the bed as Rina's voice sounded in the hall

_After that they had brought Dietrich to Lezon and put her in bed to let her rest. Kuroui decided it was time to take action so she sent Rina to get Irene, Noel and Sophia from Lezon. Kuroui and Miria took care of the warrior that Kuroui had knocked out earlier. Dietrich stayed sleeping the whole time._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11! Sorry it's short.<p>

^.^ I made it seem like she was dead until the very end, but she isn't. Aren't you happy my fellow reviewers?

Hope you enjoyed!

Review Please!


	13. Chapter 12: Leaders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 12: Leaders**

**Irene POV**

She was sitting in one of the couches in the living room, reading a book. Noel and Sophia returned at that moment from a Yoma hunt.

"How did it go?" she asked even though she knew exactly how it went

"All three dead" Sophia reported

"That's the most action we've gotten this week." Noel grumbled

"Still mad that we're stuck on message duty?" Sophia looked at her friend

"So what if I am?"

Sophia shook her head "You're so childish"

Noel whipped around to face her "Like you aren't!"

"I disagree" Sophia put her hands on her hips "Shall we settle this outside?"

Noel's response was to unsheathe her sword.

"Stop it." Irene sighed closing her book and stood.

"Hmph" Noel sheathed her sword and turned away. Irene went over to the book shelf and put the book back in its place before scanning for another. Noel was muttering under her breath and Sophia was sitting on the window ledge looking out. Just as Irene pulled out a book Sophia spoke.

"Hey, someone's coming." Irene turned putting the book back and joined Sophia by the window. Sure enough a cloaked figure was running towards them at an incredibly fast pace. Without warning, Noel jumped out of the window into the street to see the figure

"Noel!" Sophia hissed "we don't know who that is"

"Chill," Noel waved her off. The person skidded to a stop in front of Noel and their hood fell down.

"Hey" Rina waved smiling

"Rina? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I need you three to come with me to join the others."

"We can't." Noel objected "We have to stay and collect messages from Dietrich"

"Dietrich is with everyone else"

"What?" Sophia exclaimed

"Why is she there?" Noel's eyes were wide.

"Dietrich showed up with another warrior and handler. We don't know what her mission originally was but the Organization found out she was a traitor and planned to get rid of her." Sophia opened her mouth to say something but Irene touched her shoulder indicating her not to. "The Organization created a serum that can activate a warrior's Yoki and make them awaken. Dietrich had taken suppressants before so she could properly fight back when the other warrior pinned her down. When Kuroui got there he had already injected some of the serum into Dietrich. Luckily without all of it, it wouldn't work. Dietrich is resting right now and we need you guys to come so we can devise a plan."

Noel, Sophia and Irene stayed silent taking in the information.

"Irene?" Sophia looked over at her.

"We'll go." Was her reply, Rina nodded and Noel raised her hand as Sophia tossed her cloak to her. Irene jumped out of the home with Sophia and once Noel had clipped on her cloak they moved out.

They ran for a day and a half without stopping to rest. They knew very well that the longer they look the more danger that the others would be in. The organization knew of their location but they couldn't relocate because they feared for Dietrich's condition. The whole trek was oddly silent, even Noel stayed quiet. As a town came into sight in Region 18 Rina slowed.

"That's Telous" she informed pulling down her hood. The three older warriors glanced at each other but followed without question. Many eyes looked curiously at them and Irene was very surprised to find that none of them were hostile, merely curious.

"They aren't afraid of us." Noel mumbled looking around as they headed for the inn

"Me, Kuroui and Kayla saved the town from Yoma before. We come here a lot and they're not afraid of us. They welcome any warriors." Rina told her not turning around and opening the inn door.

"Welcome back" the innkeeper bowed at Rina. Who simply nodded and didn't slow as she walked up the stairs.

"I suspect Dietrich is still sleeping. We're going to discuss everything with you guys and tell you everything we know." She paused "You'll do the same as well won't you?" she looked over her shoulder

"That depends on what you tell us" Irene responded.

Rina turned back around "Fair enough" she made her way down the hall to room 2.

"I'm back" she said as she opened the door. Irene was surprised at the number of warriors inside. Dietrich was asleep on one of the beds

Miria gave them a nod of acknowledgement as they entered. Rina went to stand beside a warrior with dark blonde hair with her bangs parted to the left covered that half of her face, while Noel and Sophia sat on the bed beside the one Dietrich was sleeping on. Irene, being the last to enter, closed the door behind her and leaned on the wall so she was facing the window and stood beside Rina.

"I guess we should introduce you guys first" Rina said "These are Jean, Flora, Undine and Veronica" she indicated to each warrior "They are the warriors that the Organization brought back, which I'm sure you're aware of since Clyde informed you." Irene nodded. "This is Kayla, and that's Kuroui" Rina then turned to the four and said "This is Noel and Sophia former Number Three and Four of the fifth generation and this is Irene also known as Quicksword Irene former Number Two of the same generation." They nodded in greeting. Right now wasn't the time to be making friends; there was much to talk about. She noticed one of the warriors she didn't know that was sitting on the floor looking at her; she recalled her name to be Flora. For some odd reason her face seemed familiar, but before she could think about it Miria began to talk.

"I assume Rina has told you of the situation" she turned and leaned against the window looking at Irene. She nodded and Miria went on. "As you all know, our motive is to destroy the Organization." They all nodded.

"One thing" Sophia spoke up "What are you going to do about Yoma when the Organization is gone?" A wise question that Irene also had in mind "We surely can't take care of them all by ourselves"

"When we decided to take revenge on them we came across the same problem" Kayla said in a low tone.

"As did I" Miria inputted "But then theory came into my head"

"We also were able to find the truth when we observed the Organization" Rina also said. "Honestly, to this day I have a hard time comprehending it." She shook her head

"What exactly is this theorem?" Irene asked what was on many of their minds

Miria raised her head. At that moment a cloud passed over the sun and the room became eerily dark as Miria said something that shocked Irene greatly

"That Yoma are created from within the Organization."

Shocked silence met her but Irene realized that it was only the four revived warriors as well as Sophia, Noel and herself. The cloud passed and sunlight slowly filled the room again.

"You've got to be joking!" Noel protested abruptly standing

"It's true" Miria calmly stared back at her emotionless.

"B-"

"Noel." Irene said sternly. The warrior stopped and sat down. Irene then looked at Miria "Proof. Where's your proof"

"Every single person in this room had the proof if they still live the way of a warrior" Kayla spoke up. Irene thought for a minute before it hit her. The others all understood as well. When she was sure they all had come to the same conclusion Miria drew her sword.

"This Claymore, if it's just for Yoma, isn't it too hard? There hasn't been a single dent in it through every single battle I've fought. Not a scratch. I've searched that land to find minerals that match these but nothing comes close"

"We too have found nothing despite years and years of searching" Kayla mumbled

"So you're saying they are made in a different land?" Sophia guessed

"Correct, but those lands are not in a state of peace." Miria sheathed her sword. "There is war waging there, there are two sides. The side which dominated very quickly was known as the Dragonkin. They are supposed creatures that have had thick skin and are terrifyingly tall that no man could kill. The other side tried to create something to counter them. They succeeded" another cloud covered the sun "They made a weapon that allowed a human to turn into a monster." Shocked silence once again greeted her as the cloud passed. "The men that were given this power were forbidden to use it unless they encountered a Dragonkin. This was because they lost consciousness and their power even wiped out their own army."

"There must have been dangers of experimenting" Irene had processed everything Miria had said and come to a conclusion. "They need a space where the experiments could be held and not be put in danger and also have a place where they could be controlled" Miria nodded

"This is the island that is a laboratory for Awakened Beings"

The seven warriors who had learned this new knowledge were in shock. Well all except Irene, they had proven the theory and it made sense. What could she do to argue?

"How did you come across this information?" Irene was quite curious

"I had help while in the North."

"Help?" the one named Veronica asked

"How do you know they did not lie?" Sophia asked

"I cross checked my information with theirs and there was nothing out of place."

"Not only that" Kayla spoke up "We found the exact same thing after watching the Organization for a long time."

"So what do we do now?" Helen asked

"First" Irene spoke before anyone else had a chance "Who is the leader of this campaign?"

On reflex the warrior of the north turned to look at their leader. Rina and Kayla looked at Kuroui and Sophia and Noel glanced at Irene. An awkward silence settled.

"The strongest and most experienced warrior should be leader." Miria finally said "That would be you Kuroui"

"No" she shook her head and Miria had a surprised look on her face. "With this group it would be difficult to appoint one leader because everyone has traveled with different people for long amounts of time."

"So should we just appoint captains, then?" Rina asked

"That seems like the most logical and fair solution" Irene didn't mind with that outcome.

"That's a bit weird though" Kayla crossed her arms. The others looked at her questioningly "Me and Rina are used to following Kuroui, Noel and Sophia are used to following Irene but" she looked at the warriors of the north "the rest of you are used to following Miria."

"Then why not split everyone up?" Irene suggested earning a glare from Noel who obviously didn't want to be bossed around by someone else.

"That seems fair." Miria agreed

"Any objections?" Kayla asked

"Yea, I do" Noel stood up. Irene sighed knowing what was to come "I don't want to be bossed around by any of you."

"Do you have a better solution?" Undine raised an eyebrow

"I don't like this plan" Noel purposely avoided the question

"It's decided!" Rina perked up with a smile. Irene looked at her confused at her happiness but the ghosts as well as her two friends looked at her with a look in their eyes that said 'you've got a plan?' "Since Noel is the only one objecting then the majority rules"

"He-" Noel began to protest but Rina kept talking

"So since she's a trouble maker-"

"You're one to talk" Kayla and Kuroui said in unison cutting her off. A smile tugged at Noel's lips as did other warriors. Rina glared at the two before continuing

"We'll just put her in Kuroui's group" she finished

"How will that help?" Noel burst out

"That's a good idea" Kayla commented. Several of the ghosts nodded in agreement

"Just trust me on this" Rina smiled at Noel who opened her mouth to protest again. Irene was becoming irritated

"Noel." She looked her in the eyes, "if you aren't satisfied you're free to leave."

Noel looked taken back slightly and blinked as if she hadn't heard right. Then with a growl she sat down in defeat.

"Alright then," Irene took a breath "The team leaders will be…?"

"Myself, Miria and you" Kuroui said. She paused before looking around the room "any problems with the leaders?" no one said anything. "Then in that case the original leaders will choose who in their groups get split up to evenly." She looked at Rina "you go with Miria, and Kayla you go with Irene."

"Okay" Rina grinned

"Noel is already going with Kuroui which means Sophia you'll go with Miria" Irene looked at the two of them.

"Alright" Sophia agreed. Noel only looked away. She was thankful that at least Sophia was cooperative.

"Do you need some time Miria?" Kayla asked "You have a lot of members.

"That's unnecessary. I've been thinking about it this whole time." Miria replied.

"So? Who's going where?" Rina asked

"Veronica, Undine and Deneve will go to Kuroui's team, Helen, Yuma and Tabitha will stay with me. That leaves Clare, Flora, Cynthia and Jean to go to Irene's group."

Irene noticed a smile momentarily tug at Clare's lips but it disappeared quickly. She also noticed that Flora opened her mouth to say something but stopped and kept quiet. For some reason she looked nervous. Irene had an odd sense of déjà vu at that moment. She blinked twice to clear her mind before looking at Miria.

"You chose the groups quite fast."

"I was thinking about it the whole time."

Irene smirked slightly "You could have already chose them before hand."

"And how would I have done that if I didn't know what we would be doing?" Miria also smirked slightly

"Phantom Miria, leader of the Pieta campaign was able to devise a plan which allowed seven warriors to live. Not only that but live in secrecy for seven years." Irene and Miria were smirking slightly at each other aware that the gazes of their comrades were on them "A tactician like you could easily be able to think and influence this outcome."

"But I do not know Noel, Sophia, or you well. Your influence is something I could not predict."

"If you researched us with the records from Staff that it would be plausible"

"What reason would I have?"

"You didn't seem all that surprised when Clare introduced me to you earlier this week."

"I'm not surprised easily"

"Perhaps you already knew of my existence."

"But you also hid in secrecy for many years, undetected."

All the warriors were looking at the two leaders very confused. Irene was thinking that Miria was a strong leader and dependable, someone she could possibly relate to. The question was who was the better fighter, leader and tactician.

"What's going on?" she heard Noel whisper to Sophia. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sophia shrug. Helen was also muttering something to Deneve. Clare's eyes flickered back and forth between her captain and mentor.

"So!" Rina broke the friendly competition and awkward silence "What are we going to do now?

"We need to do something about Clyde." Sophia added

"Yuma. Why don't you go and explain the situation to him?" Miria directed to her comrade.

"I'll go as well" Rina said. The two left the room.

"We should get to know our comrades in our new teams" Irene commented. The warriors all nodded.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" he looked down confused at the girl who tugged his hand.<p>

"Fourteen" she whispered. "No… Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"What wrong?" he asked again

In response she pointed to the town in the distance from the cliff they stood on. "There" she whispered

He looked and squinted at the town. "You want to go there?"

She didn't respond she simply kept staring at the town.

He sighed, even after all this time sometimes he didn't understand her. "Alright. Let's go"

She looked up at him as if confused

"We'll go to the town."

She blinked once then smiled

"We'll get there in about an hour or two if we walk." He guessed

She nodded and slipped her small hand into his. "Thank you"

"Let's go shall we?" he said as they made their way down the cliff for the town "To the town of Telous…

… Priscilla."

* * *

><p>There's Chapter 12.<p>

How do you like the ending? Do I sense rivalry between two leaders?

Review Please ^.^


	14. Chapter 13: Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 13: Getting to Know Each Other**

**Dietrich POV**

She had been awake for a while yet unable to move. She woke just before Helen and Miria entered the room. No matter how hard she tried her limbs would not move. She tried opening her eyes and speaking but could do neither. After five fruitless minutes, she gave up and simply listened to her surroundings. Currently, Rina and Yuma had just left the room and each team was assembling to get to know each other.

"Where is Dietrich going to go?" she heard Jean speak

"She'll join my group. That way the groups will be even." She recognized the voice of the warrior who had saved her from the handler and other warrior.

"Are you sure Kuroui?" Miria asked.

Kuroui. So that was her name. Dietrich realized while she had been paying attention to the conversation that a lot of time had passed. In that time her body had stopped hurting. She tried to move her fingers first and with satisfaction they moved.

"Did she move just now?" she heard Undine in front of her, most likely at the foot of the bed.

Dietrich then tired to open her eyes and with joy they did.

"Dietrich!" Helen's face exploded in joy

Cynthia rushed over as she sat up. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine Cynthia." Dietrich thanked her.

"I guess we should bring you up to date on what's happening." Tabitha commented

"Don't worry. I was awake for a long time. I just couldn't move so I heard everything."

"When did you wake up?" Flora asked.

For the first time Dietrich fully took in her surroundings. Around her bed were Kuroui, Noel, Undine, Veronica, and Deneve. Cynthia had rushed over from the opposite wall from her team where at the table sat Flora and a warrior with long silver hair who had to be Irene while Kayla, Jean and Clare stood around. On her right on the farthest bed sat Miria, Helen, and Tabitha on the bed. Beside her standing along the wall by the window was a warrior with wavy hair, that must have been Sophia.

"I woke up just before Miria and Helen came in"

"Then we don't need to explain anything." Veronica stated. Dietrich swung her legs of the bed as Cynthia went to rejoin her team. Deneve took a seat beside her and Undine joined. Veronica sat on the middle bed facing her while Kuroui and Noel remained standing.

"Feeling better?" Deneve asked

"Yes"

"If you're hurt you can always ask Cynthia or Kayla to help. Tabitha or I will sense it anyway" Kuroui let her know without hurting her warrior pride.

"Thank you" Dietrich looked up at Kuroui "I need to repay my debt of you saving me"

"Forget it." Kuroui shook her head "I didn't do much."

"But without you, I would be dead or Awakened."

"Don't try." Deneve smirked at her comrade "Kuroui isn't one to accept debts."

"If you really want to consider a debt then follow my orders without complaint." Kuroui suggest

"Understood."

"Ne, shouldn't she loose the formality." Noel put a hand on her hip

"This is the way I speak" Dietrich let her know

"Well I don't like it"

"You really don't need to be so formal Dietrich" Undine also joined in

"This is just my way."

Undine shrugged.

"So I assume everyone here knows each other except me and Noel, correct?" Kuroui jumped to the point

"Yea. Just who are you?" Noel raised an eyebrow at her new captain

"I was part of the second generation of warriors. My rank was Number One." Kuroui answered uncaringly

"What?" Noel's eyes bulged and she drew attention of other groups

"Calm down" Kuroui sighed at the unwanted attention.

"Why did you defect?" Dietrich asked

"…It's not a story I wish to repeat. You can ask Deneve or any of the ghosts." Kuroui turned and looked out the window.

Dietrich turned questioningly at Deneve who shook her head "not now" she mouthed.

"So what was your rank?" Noel asked the other four

"Number Thirteen" Veronica said first

"Eleven" Undine huffed

Deneve looked at Noel and said "Fifteen"

"And I am- was Number Eight" Dietrich corrected herself. She was no longer part of the Organization.

"So you're the weakest one, eh?" Noel sneered at Deneve

"That is incorrect" Kuroui faced Noel

"Huh?"

"Our team is quite strong. Deneve's been hiding for seven years and in that time had become stronger. Veronica being Number 13 is currently the least strong" Dietrich noticed how she didn't say weakest

"Heh." Noel turned away.

Dietrich took the time to get to know Kuroui who answered her questions simply, not much information but just enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina POV<strong>

She hummed an unrecognizable tune as she walked along side Yuma to the group of parents and children.

"Clyde!" Yuma called out. He looked up, after excusing himself he went over to the warriors

"So what's going on?" he asked as her approached

Yuma shyly explained the situation.

"Why don't you stay here until we figure out just what we plan to do?" Rina suggest

"I don't mind that." Clyde agreed

"Alright then." Rina looked up "Sayako!" she called to one of the parents. The woman came over

"Yes Rina-san?"

"Something came up and we need to keep Clyde safe. Could he stay with your family?"

"Well, of course. The children would love to have him!" Sayako smiled brightly. She had always been a kind and gentle woman

"Thank you"

"It's the least I could do"

With a formal bow she and Yuma began to walk back to the inn.

"That went well" Rina began to hum again

"You're amazing" Yuma said looking down

"Hm?" she turned her head at Yuma

"You deal with people so well and you're strong too."

Rina stopped walking. Yuma was startled a bit and stopped as well turning around. Her eyes widened and she flinched when Rina flicked her forehead. The scene was a bit funny since Rina was a head shorter than Yuma.

"Baka. I told you to be more confident in yourself" Rina crossed her arms

"Y-yes, I know but-"

"No, buts!" Yuma jumped slightly and looked down. Rina gave a gentle smile. "You can do it Yuma. I know you can!" she playfully flicked Yuma on the forehead again. Yuma smiled and nodded and the two went back upstairs. When they entered the room the groups were well into discussion. They walked over to their group.

"Hey" Rina waved as she approached the group looked up from their discussion

"So?" Sophia asked

"He understands and will be staying with one of the residents" Rina explained leaning with her hands on the edge of the bed frame.

Miria nodded understanding.

"So" she turned to Sophia "Everyone in this group knows each other. You're the only exception"

"Then I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?" Sophia smirked. "Former Number Three, strong point my strength."

"You don't seem as hot-headed as your friend over there" Helen smirked pointing her thumb at Noel

"Noel is quite the hot-head isn't she?"

"If you want my opinion-" Helen started

Miria cleared her throat and Helen stopped. "Before we talk about… different matters, we should be aware of each other's strengths. Sophia you don't know much about any of us correct?"

Sophia nodded.

"Since I am going to be your leader I feel obligated to let you know of my own power as well as your teammates."

"Fair enough. You seem like a good leader" Sophia leaned back against the wall

"I was Number Six" Sophia raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Yuma was Number Forty, Tabitha, Number Thirty-one, and Helen Number twenty-two all from the generation after you. Rina here was Number Two in the second generation"

"Second generation?" Sophia blinked making sure she had heard right

"Yup" Rina smiled in her carefree way

"Then shouldn't you be leader?"

Sophia was surprised when Rina giggled. "No, I'm a horrible leader"

Sophia asked "But if you were a single digit didn't you lead some parties?"

"Well, yes but…" she trailed off remembering the past, a grin on her face

"But what?" Helen asked. Rina had not told the ghosts anything about her missions and leadership skills.

"I don't know if I should say…" she tapped her chin.

Helen sighed "Oi, Kayla!" she called out to the group by the table. Even though she only called Kayla everyone looked over. "If Rina was a single digit didn't she lead any parties?"

Kayla blinked "Why are you asking?"

It was Sophia who responded "Well if Rina was part of the second generation and number two she's the most experienced. I was wonder why shouldn't she be leader?"

Kayla blinked again. Then a grin spread across her face "Well Rina could be leader if you want everyone in your team to die."

"Huh?" came the many questions

"Don't even ask" Rina was grinning at hearing Kuroui's input. She looked over at her friend who had her face in one of her hands as if she had thought of something stupid, in a way she had.

"What did you do?" Tabitha asked. She was obviously amazed at Kuroui's expression.

"Se-c-ret" Rina playfull said each syllable. All the members of her team raised an eyebrow but the subject was brought to a close

"So, if you've been hiding for seven years you obliviously aren't your previous ranks" Sophia started a new conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Irene POV<strong>

Irene observed as her team talked amongst themselves. They had already said their previous ranks and strong points, though ranks may not count with all the time they hid, they got stronger. She scanned the faces of her new team.

Former Number Three of the second generation Kayla. She was a calm individual and Irene knew that she was no match for her if they ever fought. She was very cooperative and friendly, a person easy to work with. She didn't probe into others business, actually all of this team was like that.

Next, Clare she used to be Forty-seven but Irene knew she had surpassed that by far. She had learned two techniques. Irene's own Quicksword and Windcutter, she was anticipating much progress from her former student.

Cynthia was former Number Fourteen her specialty, Yoki synchronization which she learned from Kayla. She was friendly and didn't seem all that hard to work with either.

Number Nine Jean, she seemed calm as well. Irene could sense her devotion to Clare, what they had in common, Clare had explained. Irene hadn't seen it but apparently she could twist her arm multiple times and release it sort of like a drill.

Last, the warrior which bothered Irene the most, former Number Eight Flora. When Irene looked at her she would get an odd sense of déjà vu every time. Her face was also familiar but Irene couldn't figure out why. She often noticed Flora looking at her when she thought no one was looking. Flora's technique Windcutter was act of slashing your sword and returning your arm back into the same position fast than the eye could follow. In a sense it was quite similar to Irene's Flashsword. _Flora_ Irene was sure she knew someone of that name, but she couldn't recall when or who

"Irene?" she blinked and realized she had spaced off. Her team was looking at her weirdly.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?" she asked Cynthia

"If somehow we get split up from you, shouldn't we know who would be in charge of who?"

That was possible; it would be a good idea to know where each person stood but...

"I don't think that's necessary"

"Why is that?" Jean asked

"Everyone here is cooperative. I would understand if maybe someone like Noel was in this group but that isn't the case. If we get split up no one here would fight for leadership. You could all very well just work together as a team and if you really wanted a leader, then you would choose based on the majority." She explained knowing well her team would do exactly that.

"That's true. No one here is rebellious or that sort of thing" Kayla pointed out. As if on cue Noel burst out

"What?" she yelled. Her team members tried to calm her. "I don't need you to boss me around" she growled loudly at Veronica who had spoken to her. Irene sighed and was about to stand when Kuroui said something to Noel. Noel whipped her head around but before she could say anything Kuroui beat her to it. Whatever she said Noel took it to mind because she looked away and sat down.

"Well Kuroui seems to have control of things over there." Kayla said.

"Ne," she called to Kayla. She just remembered she still hadn't seen her face; she was reminded as Kuroui no longer had her mask on.

"Hm?" Kayla turned her head to Irene

"I still haven't seen your face"

"Oh" Kayla said as if she had not realized she still had her mask on. Without protest she unclasped her mask revealing her face. "Sorry, it's just a habit to keep it on"

"No, I understand" Irene shook her head.

"Hey!" Noel's voice sounded through the room. It wasn't an argumentative tone but more of one that called for attention. Everyone turned to look at her

"Thanks but that was unneeded" Kuroui said to her teammate who shrugged before looking at the warriors. "Since Dietrich is awake, we need to move out now before the Organization decides to do something."

"What's going to happen?" Tabitha asked

"We're going to decide that now." Kuroui answered. "Will we stay as separate groups or together, is the main question"

"That would depend on our plan of action" Irene informed

"We can't just go waltzing into the Organization" Sophia scoffed at the ridiculous idea

"Then may I propose a plan?" Miria spoke up. Kuroui nodded indicating her to speak "Why don't our groups split up and meet back up in Pieta?"

"That would give us time to shake off the Organization, and the north doesn't have many warriors" Irene considered the idea

"If anyone has any other suggestions, speak up." Kuroui addressed all the warriors. No one did. "Then we will go with Miria's plan." She paused "Unless there are any protests."

"One question." Noel said on cue "Why Pieta?" Kuroui blinked and then looked at Miria

"I suppose it's more personal matters that I choose that place." Miria hesitated as if not sure herself. Noel accepted the answer with a nod.

"So where will each groups go?" Kayla voiced

"My group will first go south-west and stay there until we're sure the Organization does not know where we are." Irene suggested

Miria nodded "My group will go north first then but we will stay away from Pieta"

"All right then my group-" Kuroui stopped abruptly in mid-sentence and her eyes flew open wide.

"Kuroui?" Rina asked worriedly

"Oi" Noel shook her shoulder "Oi!" Noel was now shaking her harder

"Tabitha?" Irene switched her gaze to Miria's group where Yuma had called out Tabitha's name. The warrior was wide-eyed and was shaking. "Tabitha?" Yuma called again

"Wha-what is this?" she choked out. Now Irene felt it as well as did the other warriors. A Yoki right then exploded and a shockwave ripped through the room. It lasted two seconds but then the Yoki disappeared.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Noel asked fearfully. Before anyone could respond Tabitha collapsed

"Tabitha!" Miria caught her comrade before she hit the ground, now unconscious

"Why...?" Kuroui's quiet voice was barely heard. "Why is she here?" Kuroui's eyes were now closed and her hands, in fist by her sides were shaking.

She knew who the Yoki belonged to. Just as Irene did, The familiar Yoki of one of the very very few things that Irene was fearful of. The one name that if said still sent shivers down her spine despite it being over a decade. The Yoki which now had her frozen in the spot.

Priscilla

* * *

><p>Memories ripped through her brain as she scented all eighteen warriors. Four particular ones were the ones that brought back her memories.<p>

She remembered turning. Getting her sword. Being promoted. Given missions. Meeting others. Fighting the one warrior stronger than her. Losing to that warrior. Losing control. Fighting that warrior again. Losing again. Unable to turn back. Killing her. Letting it all go. Killing her three superiors. Walking away from the human.

She remembered it all. She could hear her guardian calling her name as she shook.

She let out everything. Blasting into her true form, ripping her clothes to shreds as she changed. The change caused a shockwave but as she let out all the stress she changed back and hid her power once more.

She wrapped her arms around herself shivering. She felt a cloak being wrapped around her and she looked up at her guardian.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing a gentle hand on her head

She nodded. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Can you go into town and get Claymores there? I want to talk to them."

"Claymores?"

She nodded "There are seventeen or eighteen Claymores in that town. If I go in they'll target me. Can you go instead?"

"Of course" he smiled in understanding "Who are they?"

"They're four Claymores. They go by the names of Noel, Sophia, Irene and...

Teresa" she smiled

* * *

><p>There's Chapter 13~<p>

Hoped you've liked it!

Sorry I tried to update earlier but I was out one day and yesterday my laptop was being jacked up and I couldn't upload anything.

Authors Note: Had anyone read ch. 116? I think the power difference is really unfair. Poor Miria is going to be in trouble. And where the heck are the others?


	15. Chapter 14: New Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**POV = Point of View - Told in 3rd person**

**Waking the Dead**

**Chapter 14: New Resolve**

**Sophia POV**

As she felt the shockwave she froze. The immense Yoki was nothing like she had experienced before. What kind of monster possessed such a power? Wait, no. That wasn't right. She had felt this power before. A long time ago, but when? She closed her eyes as the shockwave passed. She tried to remember what would have such an enormous Yoki. She vaguely heard Miria call out to Tabitha as she thought. Then it came to her.

Priscilla.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at Irene who was looking elsewhere. She followed her gaze and met Kuroui.

"Why is she here?" Kuroui choked out the words. Sophia's eyes widened. She knew, she looked back at Irene and she was able to catch her eye. Irene nodded nervously; she had realized it as well. Looking back at Kuroui's group it seems Noel had finally figured it out as well and was now wide-eyed and silent.

"What was that?" Deneve's voice shook.

"Why is that Yoki familiar?" she heard the quiet question. She whipped her head around and her eyes flew wide open as her gaze landed on Clare. _Shoot, she's going to figure it out. We don't have time to deal with her trying to go after Priscilla._ Sophia mentally screamed. Before she could make a move Kuroui spoke up.

"Change of plans!" she shouted "Everyone stick with their groups and head north! Split up and meet in Pieta in five days!" Everyone was still shocked over the shockwave of Priscilla's Yoki and no one protested. "Irene, Sophia. You two come with me. We're going to do something else"

This caught Sophia's attention. Miria spoke up before she did though "You aren't going to look for that monster are you?"

Kuroui met her gaze calmly "We won't fight. If it's a danger our plans will need to be changed. We don't know what that thing is though"

"You're crazy!" Helen yelled "You can't go out there!"

"You'll be killed!" Jean put in. Soon everyone was chattering and protesting. Sophia was one of the few that stayed quiet. She saw that the only ones that didn't speak were her, Irene, Miria, Kuroui, and Kayla.

*BAM* "SHUT IT!" Everyone froze, startled at Rina's outburst and her slaming her fist against the wall. "Kuroui, Irene, Noel, Sophia, Miria, Kayla. In the hall" she didn't ask, she was demanding. Wordlessly those who were called made their way to the hall and the others stayed silent. Sophia could only wonder why they had been called. She stepped into the hall and walked down it some so that if the others inside decided to eavesdrop they wouldn't be able to hear.

"What is this about?" Noel asked when Kuroui, the last person, joined them

"That shockwave, you know who it was." Rina said dully. Sophia shared a glance with Irene and Noel. So they knew. It was expected considering how long they had been alive.

"Wait. Why is she here?" Irene indicated to Miria "She couldn't possibly know. She wasn't a warrior at that time."

"How do think she acquired the truth about the Organization?" Kuroui had taken on an emotionless tone but her expression was unreadable now that she had place her mask back on.

"So you know about Clare then?" Sophia asked

Miria nodded, unwilling to speak. Priscilla's Yoki shockwave must have frightened her.

"Irene, Sophia come with me. We're going to see just how far she is." Kuroui looked at Rina "Take everyone and go north. Go to the old hideout, we'll meet you there" Rina nodded. Kuroui jerked her head showing Irene and Sophia they should start going. Kuroui went down the stairs first followed by Irene and then Sophia.

As she walked down she heard Noel say "Come back alive. We'll be waiting"

Sophia smirked slightly "Of course".

When they exited the inn Kuroui spoke.

"It came from that way" she pointed south. Irene and Sophia followed without complaint as they ran. They didn't get far. About a mile south of the town they ran into a young man

"Hey you there." Sophia stopped. The man looked surprise at her talking to him "You'd better get out of here. There's a Yoma nearby."

The man did something that shocked her. He smiled.

"Ne" he said "Are you one of the eighteen Claymores in the town of Telous?"

Sophia's mouth dropped open.

"Raki." Sophia turned and looked at Kuroui who was looking at the man

"How do you know my name?" the young man. Raki asked

"Clare told me" his eyes brightened

"You know Clare?" he asked excitedly

"First" Kuroui's eyes narrowed "Take us to Priscilla"

Raki blinked. "That reminds me. She said she wanted to see four Claymores"

"Who?" Irene asked

"Some people by the names of Noel, Sophia, Irene and Teresa" he shrugged

Sophia was now completely frozen on the spot. Irene had a hard expression on her face as well.

"Why?" she growled. He merely shrugged again.

"You got them so quickly" a little girl's voice sounded. Sophia whipped around and saw a young girl wearing a cloak approach

"Priscilla. I thought you were staying back there." _Priscilla_ Sophia stared at the small girl before her. _This is Priscilla?_ She stared at Priscilla who in turn stared back. After several moments of silence Priscilla smiled in a way that sent shivers down Sophia's spine. Then she Awakened. Sophia only stared in fear as she transformed. When she finished she towered over the three warriors and Raki.

"So? Which one of you shall I kill first?" she smiled. Sophia was overtaken with fear as Priscilla set her gaze on her. "You" she disappeared. Sophia was covered in a shadow and she looked up to see Priscilla standing behind her.

"SOPHIA!" Irene screamed. Kuroui and her let out their Yoki as Priscilla lunged at Sophia's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina POV<strong>

Clyde had been told of the situation and the fifteen remaining warriors were heading out. They had run about a mile when they sensed it. Rina skid to a stop so fast that rocks were thrown up. She jerked her head around to stare south. Priscilla's Yoki was no longer hidden in fact it was blasting. She must have turned into her true form. In that same location were Irene's and Kuroui's Yoki which were at thirty percent.

"What are they doing?" Undine growled. What Rina was worried about was why they had released their Yoki but she couldn't sense Sophia's.

"That Yoki..." Rina looked behind her and saw Clare staring distantly. _She can't have figured it out!_ Before she could move Clare blinked and bared her teeth, releasing her Yoki to fifty percent. Those around her looked at her shocked.

"Miria!" Rina called as she charged at Clare. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Noel and Kayla also move. Clare bunched her legs us and took barley took a step when Rina stopped her by blocking her way.

"Get out of the way!" she growled

"Calm down, Clare!" Miria appeared beside her comrade. Kayla was standing behind her and Noel stood to Clare's left.

Everyone was shocked as Miria reached out to put a calming hand on Clare's shoulder only to have her hand smacked away. Clare didn't even look at her as she let out more Yoki and charged forward. Not expecting it, Rina had no time and instinctively reached out to grab Clare. In response Clare kicked Rina in the gut knocking her aside before heading south.

"Shit! CLARE!" Rina screamed holding her stomach and kneeling.

"Noel!" Kayla called and charged after Clare. Noel following.

"What the hell is going on?" Helen shouted

Miria and Rina shared a glance. "We need to go after her" Rina said to Miria ignoring Helen. "You take them north."

Miria nodded nervously "Be careful."

Rina nodded and leaped into the air, heading to Priscilla and leaving Miria to deal with the ten warriors left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Miria POV<strong>

As Rina left she prepared herself to deal with the remaining warriors.

"Miria" Deneve was the first to speak. She turned around to meet the worried, confused, shocked, and disbelieving gazes of her comrades.

"Why is Clare heading after that Awakened Being?" Flora asked

"And just what is that thing?" Undine added

Miria took a breath "That is the Awakened Being, former warrior Priscilla. The warrior who killed Teresa of the Faint Smile."

Their jaws dropped. "But how does she relate with anything?" Yuma asked

Miria paused. She wasn't sure she should expose Clare's past but she really had no choice. "Clare... Clare wants revenge on Priscilla"

"Revenge?" Cynthia gaped "For what?"

"Teresa."

"Wait" Helen put up a hand "Now I'm really confused. Clare wants revenge for Teresa? The Teresa of the Faint Smile?" Miria nodded "How does Clare even relate to Teresa?" she could see Helen starting to become frustrated.

"Do any of you know **why** Teresa left the Organization?" Miria decided to start from the beginning. They all shook their heads. "It's said that Teresa left the Organization when she attacked the warriors that were to kill her at her execution site. What did she do to be executed?" she asked before they could "She killed a whole group of bandits. Why? Apparently to release her anger of them hurting a human girl. A human girl that supposedly made her feel human again."

"Are you friggin' kidding?" Helen burst "That sounds like one big fairytale to me!"

"Not only that, it is said that that human girl joined to Organization later on after Teresa's death."

"What?" they chorused in disbelief

"She was the first girl to ever willingly come up to the Organization. She became a warrior using the flesh of Teresa of the Faint Smile."

"What?" they chorused again. Helen who was having a hard time comprehending everything drew her sword in anger and began to slash at a tree.

"She became a warrior using the flesh of Teresa?" Tabitha gaped

"That's right" Miria cleared up

"That's the most rubbish I've ever heard!" Helen yelled out. She stopped slashing and wheeled around. "It's probably all a lie."

"You can ask her yourself" Miria simply said.

"The girl who took on Teresa's flesh?" Deneve had a surprised tone

"Who is she then? If she's even alive?" Helen growled

"The same warrior who is going to get revenge for Teresa right now." Miria said calmly. At first they were confused but then it all clicked into place. Helen's Claymore fell from her grasp to the ground with a thud. No one said anything for a long while. The air was eerily silent and the wind whispered through the trees rustling the leaves.

"You're joking." Helen finally asked in quiet shock "Your fukin' joking right?"

"If you don't believe me then ask Clare yourself" Miria was no longer meeting their eyes.

No one moved. They were all in too much shock. Miria sensed the battle south of here. Sophia, Noel, Irene, Kuroui, Rina, Kayla, Clare, she could sense of their Yoki. Priscilla included.

"Then... what are we going to do?" Dietrich asked

"We'll go north and wait." Helen bent down and picked up her Claymore. She looked at the sword for a while, silent. "We should start going and head for the old hideout"

"No." Miria turned to stare at Helen who was now smirking.

"What?"

"You guys go ahead."

"And what are you going to do?" Deneve scowled at her friend.

Helen looked up at her a grin on her face. "I'm going to get Clare. That idiot isn't going to last a minute against Priscilla"

"Are you crazy?" Veronica exclaimed

"Maybe" Helen shrugged "But even if I'm crazy at least I still care for my friends." With that she launched herself south heading for Clare

"HELEN!" Miria shouted. _This is not going well._ She turned to look at the remaining warriors whose faces were a mixture of emotions

"Knowing her if we don't stop her she'll just create more problems" Dietrich smirked

"With her and Clare, who know what damage they'll do?" Jean smiled

Soon they all had the same expressions. Miria looked at their faces once more before dropping her head and sighing. "I really hope I don't regret this" she pinched the bridge of her nose. With them all at the same conclusion they turned and headed south.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

Priscilla

The name angered her, but today would be the day she finally got her revenge. Today would be the day Priscilla would die and Teresa would be avenged. She dimly heard Kayla and Noel calling out to her but she had already released about fifty percent of her Yoki and was charging towards Priscilla at full speed. She burst into the clearing and startled Sophia, Irene and Kuroui who were engaged with Priscilla. She looked up at Clare and when their eyes met she smiled. Clare got even angrier intensifying her Yoki and charged at Priscilla.

"Clare!" Irene reached out to stop her but Clare ignored her and drew her sword using Windcutter on Priscilla. She disappeared and Clare ended up slicing into the ground. Priscilla raised an arm ready to stab her fingers through Clare but had to block as Kuroui slashed at her. She jumped back as Noel and Sophia smashed the ground where she had been standing only a moment ago. She raised a hand and caught Irene's attack from above. Kayla appeared behind her aiming for her head at an incredible speed. Unfortunately she only managed to slice into one of Priscilla's wings before she was forced back.

Priscilla stood before the six warriors who had regrouped. "Why are you alive? I was sure I cut your head off." She said in an all too happy tone. "Why are you here? ...Teresa?" Clare burst out Yoki and charged at Priscilla. She sliced upward meaning to sever her left arm but only succeeded in slicing air.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Clare screamed slashing sideways trying to cut Priscilla's abdomen. Priscilla caught her sword with her right hand and shot her left hand fingers at Clare. Irene appeared in front of her and used her Quicksword to deflect all her fingers. Noel came from above while Sophia came from below. Seeing the chance, Clare pushed her sword forward. Despite the large disadvantage of position Priscilla managed to use her wings and block Noel, swat away Sophia and kick Irene into Clare.

Clare looked up as Priscilla jumped above her and Irene meaning to smash them into the ground. Clare rolled left and Irene rolled right just as Priscilla crashed into the ground. Kuroui lunged for her neck but Priscilla bent down and she managed to only sever her left wing. Kayla slashed at her right calf but Priscilla jumped back only to be met with Noel and Sophia again. She shot out her fingers but Rina appeared and sliced one hand off. The remaining hand's fingers shot for Sophia who had no choice but to block. Noel, free however stabbed her sword at Priscilla but only managed to nick her side. Clare charged once more but she jerked back as Kuroui wrapped her right arm around her neck holding her in place.

"Let me go!" Clare yelled

"Don't be reckless!" Kuroui shouted back.

Priscilla shot out her right wings and sent many tendrils after the warriors. They all moved but one wasn't fast enough and Clare slipped out of Kuroui's grasp. Sophia let out a cry as one of the tendrils went through her left thigh. Seeing her down Priscilla used her regenerated right hand to shot her fingers at Sophia which were blocked by Noel and Kayla. Irene used her Quicksword trying to decapitate Priscilla but the slashes only caught Priscilla's right leg. Clare lunged at Priscilla from behind but she turned around and caught Clare. She grabbed Clare's throat with her left hand and began to choke her.

"Clare!" Irene screamed letting out her Quicksword but Priscilla dodged the attack. Noel came down trying to sever Priscilla's arm but was kicked away. Rina went in front of Priscilla and lunged for her abdomen while Kayla slashed downwards at Priscilla's left shoulder. She dodged Kayla but Rina managed to stab into Priscilla's right thigh. Kuroui stabbed into Priscilla's wrist from below causing her to drop Clare. Irene caught her and raced backwards a good distance.

Clare coughed for air as Irene set her down. "Are you alright?" Irene asked putting her hand on Clare's back. Clare nodded gasping. She stood but Irene stepped in front of her "Go back Clare."

Clare narrowed her eyes "Irene you know the sole purpose in my life is to kill her."

"You're going to die!"

"I don't care!"

"But I do!" Clare blinked startled "I can't let you die."

"Why?"

Irene took a breath "Teresa died because of me. The guilt of my best friend's death had never left me Clare." They talked while the others fought. It was a good thing they kept Priscilla away. "You changed Teresa. Even when we were trainees and even when we were warriors, I'd never seen Teresa so happy. You were her everything"

Clare dropped her head "I know that"

"Teresa didn't want to see you like this. I know that for certain"

"I already explained Irene." Clare's voice shook

"I know" Irene softened "But because you were everything to her I can't let you die. Go back Clare. Please."

"But-" Clare didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes flew wide as Irene embraced her. After a moment Irene stepped back

"I'm not going to let you die." Irene smiled. Clare had only seen her smile once and it had been small but Irene was now facing her with a smile plastered on her face "You were everything to her and I'll do everything I can to keep you alive. Even if it means my own death" Irene turned around and charged at Priscilla.

Clare was however rooted on the spot. She watched as they fought valiantly against Priscilla. They had some scratches but no one was majorly hurt, sadly the same could be said for Priscilla.

_I'm not going to let you die_. Irene's words echoed in her ears.

It was then she realized what everyone meant to her.

Her friends from the north, they stayed with her for seven years and dealt with her ridiculous behaviour. Kuroui, Kayla and Rina, friends as well as teachers. Noel and Sophia were her superiors that knew about her and Teresa. Irene, her mentor as well as her mother figure's best friend. She realized then.

She wouldn't just fight Priscilla for Teresa. She would fight to keep them safe. All of them, her friends were the people who now made up her world.

Dimly she saw a ghost of Teresa's smile. _I know what I have to do Teresa_ she looked up at the clouds and closed her eyes. In her mind Teresa was smiling at her, her true smile.

Clare opened her eyes and gripped her sword tightly as the warriors of the north and Dietrich burst into the clearing.

Clare charged at Priscilla with new determination.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14!<p>

Hell ya! I loved this Chapter! Especially the end!

Review Please!


End file.
